Naruto: The Forbidden
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: When Naruto finally becomes a jounin his bonus training isn't as fun as he had hoped. At least he get's a team full of some of his favorite people. What happens when Kurama makes a dark prediction about Hinata and is proven right? Will Naruto be able to save her before Kurama destroys her? Naruhina and some KonohamaruXHanabi.
1. Naruto: The Forbidden

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except The Forbidden. I also own the jutsu Naruto uses to catch the ramen. I own Naruto's Kekkei Genkai.

* * *

_Italics mean thoughts._

"_Italics with quotation marks mean conversations with Kurama."_

* * *

Author's Note: I decided to make up the story of The Forbidden as my way of explaining the physical similarities between Hinata and Shion.

* * *

The Forbidden

Naruto ran down the deserted street and could hear feet pounding along behind him. They were hitting at an uneven rate and Naruto found himself slightly worried. He glanced back and saw Hinata running after him while gasping for breath and clutching her bleeding leg.

"We're almost there Hinata," Naruto assured her.

Hinata nodded but Naruto could see her slowing down. He stopped and let her catch up then knelt down. She took the hint and climbed onto his back and he took off running again. She was surprisingly light but Naruto barely noticed anything about her. He was focused on the shadows that were flashing through the alleyways on all sides. He sped up and within minutes they were running at the same speed Rock Lee could. The sped around a corner then into a room lit by a couple of oil lamps and Naruto set Hinata down then slammed and barred the metal door. Then he turned back to Hinata just in time for a shinobi of the Sand Village to sprint toward him with a chokuto aimed at his heart. Before it could impale him Hinata threw herself in between the two ninja and the sword went through her heart instead.

"NO!" Naruto shouted sitting bolt upright in his bed in Konoha.

He was breathing as heavily as if he had actually been running through the deserted street and was covered in a cold sweat. He wiped some sweat off of his face then lay back down on his pillow which was just as wet as his head.

"Where the hell did that dream come from?" Naruto asked. "My God I hope I don't have Shion's power now."

He got up and walked to his bathroom. He turned the light on and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of his reflection. He was as white as his sheet and was covered from head to toe in sweat. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead and seemed a couple shades lighter than usual. His blue eyes had gone from sapphire blue to a very pale and dull blue.

"I look like death," Naruto said. "Why did that dream affect me this much?"

He splashed some cool water on his face then looked at the clock and decided to take a shower since it was time for him to get up anyway. He turned the water on but left it cool. Then he got in and cleaned himself then got out and dried off. He put his underwear and pants on then he put some deodorant on. He put his shirt on but before he could put his coat on an ANBU stepped out of his wall and hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out.

When Naruto woke up again he was hanging from a tree by his legs. His hands were tied to a root on the ground, effectively keeping him from freeing himself. His jacket was laying on the ground next to the root along with his back pouch.

"Perfect," Naruto said. "What's going on?"

Just then a speaker grew out of the tree and he heard Tsunade say, "All you have to do is get out and rescue the villagers then your charge then get out yourself. If you do, you pass."

"Pass?" Naruto asked. "Pass what?"

"You idiot!" Tsunade said. "Did you forget that today was the day of your jounin exam?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto said.

Naruto had become a chunin a couple weeks ago and had decided to become a jounin just for the heck of it.

"So what am I saving them from?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see," Tsunade said.

The speaker went back into the tree and Naruto sighed and made his usual hand seal. The shadow clone appeared next to him and began to fall but managed to use its kunai to cut the rope binding Naruto's hands before he hit the ground. Naruto pulled his hands up and used his teeth to loosen the rope enough to get his hands out. Then he did a hanging sit up and grabbed the rope attached to his feet. He pulled out his kunai and cut the rope then swung on the rope until he could jump to the tree. He landed on it then put his kunai away and ran down to the ground to pick up his jacket.

"Much better," Naruto said.

He heard screaming from the west and ran in that direction until he found a real village, with real villagers, being attacked by a _very_ real Doto of the Land of Snow. Naruto groaned but still charged toward Doto. Before he could get there, Doto's usual three subordinates grabbed him.

"Not a good time to interfere," Naruto said making the best Rasengan he could with one hand.

He slammed it against Mizore's stomach and Mizore shot back and smashed through three trees before coming to rest in front of a third.

"Mizore!" Nadare shouted.

"I warned you," Naruto said.

"You little brat!" Fubuki said. "Try this on for size!"

She slammed the same device they had used last time onto Naruto's stomach and the wires attached. It electrocuted him while draining his chakra but Naruto had come prepared. He drove his kunai into the device and it exploded. Naruto landed on his back and Fubuki and Nadare both landed in a tree.

"You brat!" Fubuki shouted.

Naruto held out his hand and grinned.

"Try this one," Naruto said. "I learned it from Sora. Beast Wave Gale Palm!"

Wind in the shape of a demonic hand formed in front of his hand then shot toward Fubuki and Nadare. Nadare leapt out of the way but Fubuki was a little slower and the hand hit her dead on. Her power supply exploded and she landed next to Mizore.

"Nice trick," Nadare said. "Try this one! Water Style, Liquid Bullet!"

A gigantic ball of condensed water shot at Naruto but Naruto was prepared.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" Naruto said.

He blew and the air shot threw the water ball and destroyed it then hit Nadare and continued until he was a safe height. Then it exploded and Naruto turned back to the village. Doto had been watching Naruto's fight and clapped slowly then bowed slightly to Naruto.

"I'm impressed," Doto said. "You've gotten stronger. But you're still not strong enough."

Doto charged at him and the villagers watched as Naruto fought Doto in hand to hand combat. Doto was faster than Naruto so he quickly gained the upper hand until Naruto managed to catch a punch then kicked Doto's power source as hard as he could. It cracked and Doto flew back.

"What have you done!" Doto asked.

"I just beat you," Naruto said. "Now let's get this over with shall we?"

He sprinted forward then kicked Doto into the air and blasted him with a Pressure Damage. When the blast cleared Doto's lifeless body crashed back down where he had been standing. Naruto smirked and turned to the villagers.

"Is everyone alright?" Naruto asked.

"We're fine," one villager said.

"Can you find your way out?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we'll be fine now, thank you," a second villager said.

Naruto nodded then turned and sprinted east on a hunch. Within minutes he found himself at the edge of the forest and at the beginning of a canyon. He saw that it was a good distance to the far side so he backed up then made hundreds of shadow clones who made a ramp extending out over the canyon. Naruto sprinted forward and to the end of his makeshift ramp and one of his feet landed on a clone's foot. The clone pushed hard and Naruto shot across the canyon. The clones began to fall so he released the jutsu before they could hit. Then he turned and continued to run. He was in a desert now and the heat was making him sweat already.

After about five minutes he reached a mountain with a cave entrance. He slowed to a walk and entered the cave knowing it was a trap. The moment he was in the cave it began to shake and a few rocks fell from the ceiling. He was about to leave when he saw his charge tied to a wooden chair in the back of the cave. His blood ran cold when he was that it was Shion. He looked around the cave and saw two more chairs. One held Hinata and the other held Sakura.

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto said.

He made two shadow clones then each Naruto ran to a chair and untied the person sitting in it. The real Naruto went after Hinata. When that was done both of the clones made a Rasengan in the other's hand. Then they both jumped and used the Rasengans to destroy the ceiling less than a second before it fell. While they did this Naruto and the three girls ran outside and a moment later the rest of the mountain collapsed on the clones.

"Too close," Naruto said. "That would have hurt."

"Thank you Naruto," Shion said.

"Yeah thanks," Sakura said.

Naruto glanced at Hinata but she was laying on the ground with her face bright red and her eyes closed.

"Did she faint again?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like it," Sakura said.

Naruto wasn't as slow or clueless as everyone thought. He knew all about Hinata's crush and he was honored. He had never said anything because he had decided to let her tell him when she was ready.

"Any idea which way's out?" Sakura asked.

"Not a clue," Naruto said lifting Hinata onto his back. "So we had better get moving."

Naruto led them back to the village he had saved and Hinata woke up partway there but promptly passed out again when she realized who was carrying her. Naruto sighed and when they reached the village Naruto set her against the wall about a second before she woke up again.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's face began to fill with color and Naruto sighed again.

"Please don't faint," Naruto said. "We need you awake so you can find the way out."

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. A moment later she gasped and deactivated it.

"The exit is over there but-" Hinata began.

"Excellent," Naruto said standing.

"But you can't go yet," Hinata said. "You're poisoned. There must be an antidote plant around her somewhere."

Sakura walked over and used her Medical Ninjutsu to check him then paled slightly.

"It's the same poison that Sasori used," Sakura said.

"I don't suppose you've got the antidote," Naruto said.

"No," Sakura said. "I'm sorry. I could make some but I would need a White Jade plant and a Japanese Cherry Blossom tree."

"I found both," Hinata said. "The tree's that way and the plant is that way."

Hinata pointed in opposite directions and Naruto groaned.

"I'll get the plant," Naruto said.

"Be careful not to damage the roots," Sakura said. "Dig a circle about fifteen feet around it and about five feet deep."

Naruto sent thirty clones to get the plant then collapsed against the building.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"The poison's taking effect," Sakura said lifting Naruto. "Lead us to the tree."

Hinata nodded and they all began running through the trees until they reached a clearing with one Cherry Blossom tree. Sakura went to work removing the blossoms and then began crushing them in a petri dish she carried around in her back pouch.

"Where are those clones?" Sakura asked.

"Here," one clone groaned as all thirty struggled to carry the plant in.

Sakura walked over and punched the dirt making it explode then used her kunai to remove the roots. She cut them up and added them to the petri dish and crushed them as well then poured the powder into a water bottle. She replaced the cap and shook the water until it was the color of apple juice or pee. Then she poured all of it down Naruto's throat. He coughed but opened his eyes and glared at Sakura.

"Did you really have to try to drown me?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't have a syringe with me," Sakura said.

Naruto sighed and stood then released his clones and found himself on the ground again. Sakura lifted him onto her back and they began to head toward the exit. After a couple minutes Sakura let Naruto down and he ran along in front of them.

"Energetic punk," Sakura said.

"You sound jealous," Shion said.

Naruto suddenly stopped and turned to look at Shion.

"Since when are you a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Shion asked.

"Since when can you keep up with a ninja," Naruto clarified.

"Oh...um...I...uh," Shion stammered.

Sakura pinned Shion against a tree and Naruto placed a chakra disruption tag on her arm. Instantly she turned into Kabuto.

"Of course it's you," Naruto said.

"Nice to see you again Naruto," Kabuto said.

"Go ahead Sakura," Naruto said.

Sakura grinned and pressed on Kabuto's back so hard that his rib cage caved in. she let him go and his lifeless corpse dropped to the ground.

"Hinata," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and looked around with her Byakugan. After a couple minutes she pointed toward a second mountain.

"On top," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and they all began to move in that direction. After about fifteen minutes they reached the mountain and could see snow on top.

"Wait here," Naruto said.

They did and he sprinted up the mountain. When he reached the top he found Shion tied to a metal pole and a giant salamander sitting next to her.

"Who the heck-" Naruto began.

"Hello Naruto," said a distorted voice.

He turned around and saw Hanzo of the Salamander standing behind him. He only knew who it was because Jiraiya had told him about the time the three legendary Sannin had gotten their titles.

"Hanzo," Naruto said.

"Do you intend to steal my toy?" Hanzo asked.

Shion and Naruto both paled visibly but Naruto just smirked.

"No," Naruto said. "I intend to ask you to train me."

"And why would I do that?" Hanzo asked.

"You wouldn't," Naruto said. "And I don't really want you to. I just had to keep you busy for another second."

Hanzo spun around and caught Naruto's shadow clone by the neck just before it could stab him. He crushed the clone's throat and before he knew what had happened, Naruto's kunai sprouted from the front of his throat. Hanzo dropped dead and the Salamander disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was easy," Naruto said.

He untied Shion and she climbed onto his back then he ran back down the mountain and found Sakura and Hinata arguing. He hid behind a tree and motioned for Shion to be quiet. Shion nodded then covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"It's none of your business!" Hinata said.

"That doesn't matter," Sakura said. "You have to tell him eventually. If you don't he may end up with someone else!"

"Are you thinking of asking him out?" Hinata asked.

"Of course not!" Sakura said.

"Then it's none of your business!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto stepped around the tree and both girls shut up.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hinata said smiling.

Naruto nodded and they began to head back toward the exit. Naruto stopped about halfway there and put a chakra disruption tag on Shion's arm but nothing happened so they continued. A couple minutes later they reached the exit and found themselves in the middle on nowhere. They had been inside a huge dome shaped building but outside it was only a desert.

They ran around to the other side but there was nothing there either.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Congratulations," an ANBU said stepping out of the side of the dome.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Can't tell you," the ANBU said. "You now have to get back to Konoha yourself to finish the exam."

"Perfect," Naruto said.

The ANBU left and Naruto and the others began to head north. After a few minutes they reached the Sand village so they turned and began heading to Konoha. After three straight days of running they got back and Tsunade met them at the gate.

"Congratulations Naruto," Tsunade said. "You are officially a jounin. Shion, we need to talk."

Something about the way Tsunade had said Shion didn't seem quite right and Naruto knew what.

"Figures," Naruto said. "They wouldn't actually put the leader of the Demon Country in danger would they."

"Good guess," Shion said.

Her voice was slightly different than it should be and that proved Naruto's assumption. Someone had used the permanent transformation jutsu to pretend to be Shion. That's why the chakra disruption tag hadn't worked.

Tsunade led 'Shion' away and Naruto decided to get some ramen.

"I'm going to get something to eat, you're welcome to join me," Naruto told the others.

"Can't," Sakura said. "I have to meet someone."

Sakura left and Hinata blushed.

"I...I wouldn't mind joining you," Hinata said.

"Alright," Naruto said. "Come on. Hope you like ramen."

Hinata followed Naruto and they arrived at Ichiraku's within fifteen minutes. Teuchi said hello and didn't bother asking what Naruto wanted. He asked what Hinata wanted and Hinata ordered Tsukemen. Once they had both begun to eat, Ayame walked out and Hinata's eyes became bigger than the plate her food was served on.

"Hey Naruto," Ayame said in a _very_ suggestive tone.

"Hi," Naruto said without looking away from his food.

"How do I look?" Ayame asked in the same tone as before.

Naruto didn't look up but simply shrugged. If he had looked up, there was a good chance he would have pulled a Hinata and fainted. Ayame was wearing a frilly pink blouse that ended just above her belly button, was cut so low that there was less than a centimeter of cloth between the bottom of the shirt and the collar, and was almost completely see through. A blind man could have see that she wasn't wearing a bra. She was wearing an apron but it ended at her waist and the top barely came above her nipples. Her usual pants had been replaced by a pair of shorts that had been cut so short that the pockets showed out of the bottom and so did Ayame's panties. It was obvious what she had in mind but Naruto never once looked at her and she was clearly getting mad.

"Would you friggin' look at me!" Ayame practically shouted. "I wore this outfit just for you you know!"

"Yeah I figured that much out on my own thanks," Naruto said.

"So you _did_ look," Ayame said readopting her suggestive tone.

"No," Naruto said. "But I don't have tunnel vision."

"Then why the heck aren't you reacting?" Ayame asked.

"Because you're wasting your time," Naruto said finishing his bowl and looking directly at her and smirking. "Another bowl please."

Ayame stormed into the back then came out with a bowl of ramen and literally threw it at Naruto's face. Naruto held his hands up and a sphere of Wind Type chakra appeared. When the bowl hit the sphere it went into it then stopped and righted itself without spilling a drop. Naruto moved his hands to the sides and gently set the bowl down.

"How'd you do that?" Ayame asked.

"I made a new jutsu, duh," Naruto said.

Ayame stormed into the back of the shop and took the apron off then put on a sweatshirt and sweat pants then her normal apron. Naruto ate his bowl of ramen then payed for both his and Hinata's food. He also gave Teuchi a one hundred percent tip since he didn't eat his usual amount and he ticked off Ayame.

"You didn't have to pay for mine," Hinata said.

"I know," Naruto said. "I wanted too."

"Thank you," Hinata said.

"Of course," Naruto said.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I was going to Mt. Hokage to train," Naruto said. "You can come if you want."

"Oh...um...sure," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and a few minutes later they reached the base of the mountain. Naruto placed one foot on the cliff face then began to walk up the mountain. Hinata did the same and after a few minutes they reached the top and found Kakashi and Yamato waiting.

"Hello Hinata," Kakashi said. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her to watch me train if she wanted too," Naruto said.

"Oh," Yamato said grinning at Kakashi. "I see."

"I doubt that's the reason," Kakashi said also grinning, though his mask prevented to others from seeing it.

Hinata climbed into a tree and sat on a branch. Naruto walked to the center of the clearing and Kakashi surrounded him with shadow clones. All of the clones charged and Naruto began to fight them. After a couple minutes one clone used Chidori but Naruto easily threw another clone in front of himself then took out the clone with the Chidori. After a couple more minutes Naruto finished fighting the clones and took a deep breath then grinned at Kakashi.

"You've gotten better," Kakashi said. "Now let's see if you've improved at your Kekkei Genkai."

Hinata heard Kakashi say Kekkei Genkai and became interested. She didn't know Naruto had a Kekkei Genkai. Naruto nodded to Kakashi and held out a piece of paper. After a second it folded into a Shuriken and flew at Kakashi. Just before it hit him it crumpled into a ball and bounced off harmlessly. Naruto groaned and Kakashi sighed.

"Better but not perfect yet," Kakashi said. "Try Crystal Style."

Naruto held his arm out and a blade of crystal but shaped like the blade on a hockey skate appeared on his arm. He sighed in relief then it fell apart and he groaned again.

"Don't other with the other one," Kakashi said. "That was close. You just need a little more chakra control."

"You know I can't have anymore than I have," Naruto said. "I'll never be able to use my Kekkei Genkai."

_"Don't give up yet squirt,"_ Kurama said.

_"Who asked you?"_ Naruto snapped. _"You're the reason I have no Chakra control."_

_"Oh please,"_ Kurama said._ "All you need to do to have perfect chakra control is tap into your other Kekkei Genkai."_

_ "And what, pray tell, would that be?"_ Naruto asked.

_"This,"_ Kurama said flooding Naruto's mind with knowledge about Kushina Uzumaki's special chakra.

He even showed Naruto how to turn his own chakra into it. Naruto did so and his eyes began to glow a tiny bit. He blinked and marveled at the fact that he felt like he was overflowing with energy. He could still feel Kurama's energy but it was weak compared to his new chakra.

"Let's try this one more time," Naruto said holding his arm out.

The crystal blade reappeared and this time it held. Naruto charged at Kakashi and Kakashi pulled out a kunai. They fought for several minutes before Naruto was satisfied and let Kakashi go.

"Impressive," Kakashi said. "Now Origami Style."

Naruto held out his hand and his entire arm turned into paper then the paper folded into Shuriken. The Shuriken all flew at Kakashi and hit him. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto reformed his arm. The real Kakashi dug his was out of the ground and clapped.

"Impressive," Kakashi said. "You really know how to fight."

Naruto held his hand up and flexed his palm. After a moment a bone spike grew out of his hand until it was four feet long. A similar blade grew out of his other hand and Kakashi surrounded Naruto with clones again. The clones all attacked and Naruto fought using the spikes as sword blades and within minutes he had killed all of the clones. Then the blades flattened somewhat until they had sharp edges. Then they retracted into his arm and he grinned at Kakashi.

"Very good," Kakashi said. "Lee's turn."

Rock Lee suddenly walked over and smirked.

"Let's get this over with," Naruto said taking a defensive stance.

"I'm not fighting you," Lee said. "I'm your new personal trainer."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"Put these on," Lee tossed him the leg weights that he used to wear and Naruto barely managed to avoid getting crushed by them.

Once they had stopped flying toward him, he walked over and strapped them on then stood and had to drag his feet to be able to move.

"Lift your feet," Lee said.

"I can't," Naruto said. "How did you start training with these?"

"I didn't," Lee said. "I started with these ones."

Lee threw those ones to him and he caught them and landed about fifteen feet back.

"Ow," Naruto groaned.

He removed the first ones then put the training ones on. He stood and lifted his feet about a foot off the ground then let it drop again.

"Since you're wearing those ones," Lee said, "do a hand stand."

Naruto flipped forward onto his hands and barely managed to stay up. Le then walked over and pushed him and Naruto began frantically trying to stay on his hands. He managed to but couldn't stop moving. After five minutes of walking around on his hands he flipped back onto his feet and sighed.

"Can I stop now?" Naruto asked.

"No," Lee said.

Over the next few hours Lee had him doing several different types of exercises. Finally he told Naruto he could stop and Naruto took the foot weights off. Then he collapsed and sighed.

"Thank God," Naruto said. "You'd make a good torture master."

"Thank you," Lee said. "See you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me," Lee said walking away.

Naruto groaned and tried to stand but he legs no longer worked. Hinata walked over and helped him up then helped him back to his house. He thanked her and she went home.

_"Can I please kill Lee?"_ Kurama asked.

_"Why?"_ Naruto asked.

_"I feel everything you feel,"_ Kurama said.

Naruto groaned and passed out. A couple hours later Lee shook him awake and Naruto groaned.

"Not right now," Naruto said.

"Time to train Naruto," Lee said.

Naruto groaned but got out of bed and found his feet a lot heavier than he remembered. He looked down and saw the weights and Lee smirked.

"Meet me on top of the mountain," Lee said before dashing out of the room in a blur.

Naruto groaned but walked to the mountain and began trying to walk up it. It was very hard due to the weights but he managed. By the time he got to the top his legs were screaming at him and so was Kurama.

"Push ups, now," Lee said.

Naruto dropped and began doing push ups and after fifty he dropped to the ground.

"Pull ups," Lee said.

Naruto moved over to a branch he could wrap his hands around and began doing pull ups. After about twenty the branch broke and landed on top of Naruto. Lee grinned and continued to play drill sergeant. Over the next few months Lee trained Naruto and Naruto eventually began to wear the heavier weights. After six moths of this Lee finally allowed Naruto to stop being trained by him. Naruto thanked him and Lee let him keep the weights. Naruto took them off and put them in his closet then went outside and stretched. It was winter and there was three feet of snow on the ground. Naruto didn't mind and headed to the clothing store since his training with Lee had ruined his usual uniform.

"Hello Naruto," the clerk said. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Lee," Naruto said.

"Oh I see," the clerk said. "That'd do it. Need any help?"

"No that's okay," Naruto said. "I'm just looking."

He went to the racks with his size clothes and looked through them. Eventually he picked out a black Tee-shirt, black cargo pants, black sandals, and a set of black, chakra metal plate mail vambraces under a set of black, chakra metal splint gauntlets. He also went to the weapon shop after paying for several sets of the outfit. At the weapon shop he bought a Konoha Chakra Blade and custom ordered a set of Chakra Blades similar to Asuma Sarutobi's. Then he left and went to talk to Tsunade.

"Hello Naruto," Tsunade said. "I was just about to send for you. Priestess Shion has requested your help. She says that she believes there is an urgent matter that she needs to discuss with you."

"I'll leave immediately," Naruto said.

"Wait," Tsunade said. "Also, now that you are a jounin you are required to lead a team. As there are not very many ninja for you to lead, we have split several teams into three man groups and you have gotten the extras."

"Who did I get?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, and Konohamaru Sarutobi," Tsunade said.

"I got two Hyugas and Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "I already informed them and, needless to say, Konohamaru was over the moon."

Naruto grinned while he imagined the look on Konohamaru's face when he heard who's team he was being transferred to.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked.

"No," Tsunade said. "Shion said that the situation was...bad, to say the least but didn't get specific. For that reason, Neji Hyuga will be joining you for this mission. Try to get along. He's bee a jounin longer so he knows what he's doing. Try not to tick him off too much, okay? And also try not to let Hinata or Hanabi get injured in this mission. I don't think Hiashi would be too happy."

"I don't think he would be no," Naruto said bowing and turning to leave. "Thank you, by the way."

Tsunade smirked and said, "You're welcome. Now get lost."

Naruto smiled and left. The moment he was outside Konohamaru was sitting on his shoulders.

"Hey boss," Konohamaru said. "How's it going?"

"Get off me," Naruto said.

Konohamaru did a back flip and landed on his feet then began running around Naruto and talking nonstop like a five year old at Christmas.

"Where are we going first?" Konohamaru asked. "Fight pirates? Take down the Akatsuki? Kill Orochimaru?"

"Visit the Priestess of the Land of Demons," Naruto said.

"Cool!" Konohamaru said. "I've heard she's really hot!"

Naruto flicked Konohamaru and Konohamaru flew ten feet before crashing into the wall of the weapon shop.

"What was that for?" Konohamaru asked.

"You need to be a _lot_ more respectful," Naruto said. "You could be executed if you had said that to her face."

"Okay, sorry," Konohamaru said.

Naruto sighed and they walked to the Western Gate and met the Hyugas there.

"Hi Naruto," Hanabi said cheerfully.

"Hey Hanabi," Naruto said. "Hey Hinata. Neji."

"Hi Naruto," Hinata said.

"Nice to see you too," Neji said.

Naruto had met Hanabi a while back and she had seemed to have taken a liking to him. Not in the way that Naruto knew Hinata did but Hanabi really seemed to enjoy Naruto's company.

"Where to?" Hanabi asked.

"The Land of Demons," Naruto said.

"First thing's first," Neji said. "I'm in charge."

"No," Naruto said. "My team. I'm in charge."

"I've been a jounin longer," Neji said.

"I beat you in the chunin exams when you were still undefeated," Naruto said.

"Okay guys," Hanabi said. "Stop comparing dick sizes and let's go. Naruto's right. His team his command."

"Hanabi!" Neji said in shock at her language.

"What?" Hanabi asked.

"Watch your mouth!" Neji said.

"Okay why don't you lay off," Naruto said. "She's not your slave and you're not her master."

"Why don't you make me?" Neji asked.

"Maybe I will," Naruto said.

"Okay that's enough," Hanabi said disabling both of their chakra and making them both black out.

"What did you do that for?" Hinata asked.

"So they would shut up," Hanabi said.

"Someone's coming," Konohamaru said pointing.

The man ran over and paid no attention to the unconscious ninja on the ground.

"When Naruto wakes up please give him these for me," the man said handed the Chakra Blades to Hinata.

"I will thank you," Hinata said.

The man ran back into the village and Hinata lifted Naruto onto her back.

"You get Neji," Hinata said.

"Great," Hanabi said. "You would take your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Hinata said.

"You like Naruto?" Konohamaru asked.

"No!" Hinata said a little too defensively.

"Sure does," Hanabi said. "We share a room and every night she-"

Hinata disabled Hanabi's chakra and made her black out as well.

"That's just about enough of that," Hinata said lifting Hanabi. "Can you carry Neji?"

"Sure," Konohamaru said.

They began to travel toward the Land of Demons and after a few minutes Naruto and Neji both woke up but didn't bother arguing about who was in charge. A few minutes later Hanabi woke up as well. When it got dark they stopped and Naruto's shadow clones set up camp.

"Oh Naruto," Hinata said. "I almost forgot to give you these."

Naruto took the Chakra Blades and thanked her then put his normal kunai in his back pouch and placed a Chakra Blade in his kunai pouch.

"I still think I should be in charge," Neji said.

"Don't start this again," Naruto said. "It's my team so I'm in charge."

"What is it you were saying about Hinata?" Konohamaru asked Hanabi while Naruto and Neji fought.

"We share a room so I know this first hand," Hanabi whispered. "Every night when she falls asleep I'm still awake and I here here start moaning Naruto's name. Then she starts moaning things like, 'Right there', and 'harder'."

Konohamaru grinned and glanced at Hinata. Hanabi wasn't done yet though.

"Then she usually starts to get louder," Hanabi said. "After about five minutes of this she usually wakes up and I pretend to be asleep. In truth I'm watching with my Byakugan and I can see that when she wakes up, she checks her bed and its usually wet. Even when the bed isn't her pant are soaking so she always changes."

"She pees herself?" Konohamaru asked.

"Pees herself?" Hanabi asked. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen, why?" Konohamaru said.

"Then I guess you're old enough," Hanabi said.

She lowered her voice even more and explained why Hinata's bed and pants got wet and then explained a few other things a bit more generally. By the time she was done, Konohamaru was blushing and had crossed his legs.

"What did you do to Konohamaru?" Naruto asked. "I've never seen him blush before, especially that much."

"I didn't really do anything," Hanabi said. "I was just telling how my sister-"

"That's enough," Naruto said. "Stop trying to get Hinata in trouble."

"I wasn't," Hanabi said.

"Would it get her in trouble if Hiashi heard about it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hanabi said. "She'd be grounded for life. She might even be disowned."

"Then why are you telling Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Good point," Hanabi said. "Never mind."

"Konohamaru," Naruto said. "If you ever say a word about it, I'll cut your tongue out and stuff it down your throat."

Konohamaru paled and the others were silent. After a couple seconds Naruto stood and left the camp. Hinata followed and after a second Konohamaru started to laugh, deciding that Naruto was just trying to scare him.

"He's serious," Neji said. "If you tell, he'll kill you...if you're lucky."

Konohamaru paled even more and Neji glared at Hanabi.

"You should have told me before him," Neji said.

"I'm sorry," Hanabi said.

Naruto reached the river they had passed a little while back and crystallized a section of it so that it was stationary but the water could still flow under it. Then he walked to the middle and sat in Lotus Position. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Hinata arrived just in time to see him vanish. She used her Byakugan to search for him but he was gone. She went back to camp and found Hanabi asleep in Konohamaru's lap.

"She looks comfortable," Hinata said.

"Agreed," Neji said.

"I would expect you to yell at her," Hinata said.

"No," Neji said. "She deserves to be happy."

"That's not what you said when you found out how I feel about Naruto," Hinata said.

"I wasn't the same as I am now," Neji said. "But I still don't approve. He's obnoxious."

"In your opinion," Hinata said. "I see him for who he is. He's smart, brave, strong, determined-"

"Thick headed," Neji said. "Along with stupid, slow, dimwitted."

"Loyal," Hinata said. "He would make you look like a turncoat given half a chance."

"Cowardly," Neji said.

"How do you figure?" Hinata asked.

"He's too afraid of being close to anyone except Sakura to notice the fact that you would and have risked your life for his multiple times," Neji said.

"Actually I did notice," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled when she saw him but he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Where did you go?" Hinata asked.

"Inside myself," Naruto said. "It's a jutsu I learned a while ago. I had to...talk to myself."

"About what?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing important," Naruto said. "I'm going to bed."

He went into his tent and changed into his PJ's then got into his sleeping bag. He had neglected to take s hat just in case they were attacked or in case Hanabi or, even worse, Neji saw it. He wasn't comfortable in the least so he rolled over but still couldn't get comfortable.

"Great," Naruto said.

_"Get your but in her Kid,"_ Kurama said. _"We gotta finish talking."_

Naruto sighed and sat on top of his tent in Lotus Position. Then he disappeared and reappeared in front of a boy about his age with reddish-orange hair, red eyes with slits for pupils, whisker marks, sharp teeth, claws, and the ideal tan. He had seen the same person last time he was inside himself.

"What do you want Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"I know your memory sucks so tell me what we talked about last time," Kurama said.

"You told me that Hinata is in love with me and I told you that I know that already," Naruto said. "Then you tried to get me to believe that Hinata was split into two people when she was born. One stayed who she was born as and the other's soul was transferred into the womb of a pregnant Hyuga. The soul then took control of the fetus and killed the soul that should have had it. The spirit was born as a Hyuga and was named Hinata Hyuga. And you would have me believe that if she and Shion are too close to each other for a prolonged period of time, Hinata will rejoin with Shion and they will become a monster of unmatched raw power that could even defeat the fabled ten-tailed beast."

"Correct," Kurama said. "And I'm right. She _is_ the other half of the Priestess of the Land of Demons. If she comes on this mission, she will die. Shion will also die. Only a monster will be left. And that monster, will destroy the world."

"I don't believe you," Naruto said. "Why _should_ I believe you? You're a demon. For all I know, you might be trying to get her killed by having me send her back to the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Your funeral," Kurama said. "And Hinata's."

"Is there anyway to stop that from happening?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kurama said. "You would have to cop a feel."

"No way!" Naruto said. "If Hiashi found out he...no, screw Hiashi. If Neji found out he would torture me until the day I died of old age."

"Oh don't worry," Kurama said. "You would have to go further than that. See, she would have to have a living thing inside of her. Something that is not a part of Shion."

"I AM NOT GETTING HINATA PREGNANT!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh come on," Kurama said. "It'll be fun."

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" Naruto shouted. "I AM NOT DOING IT! END OF STORY!"

"Then good luck," Kurama said snapping his fingers.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself back in his tent. He peeked outside and saw that it was still dark so he lay down and fell asleep. A couple hours later they all got up and Naruto's clones packed up the camp.

"How long do we have to get there?" Hinata asked.

"We need to be there by tonight," Naruto said.

"And you couldn't have told us this when we started?" Neji asked. "It took us five days to get there last time and that was with you setting the pace!"

"If you can't keep up you'll just have to stay behind," Naruto said. "I'll be there by noon. Before we go, is anyone here a Medical Ninja?"

Hinata and Hanabi both raised their hands.

"Could one of you teach me?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi pointed at Hinata and Naruto smirked.

"I-I will," Hinata said.

"Thank you," Naruto said kneeling with his back to them. "Climb on."

Hinata didn't move so Hanabi gave her a slight push. Hinata took the hint and climbed onto his back. She wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and her arms around his neck. Naruto then walked over and picked up Hanabi bridal style.

"Lee trained you too right Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Not for as long as he trained you but yes," Konohamaru said.

"Then let's go," Naruto said. "Move as fast as you can and I'll keep up."

Konohamaru nodded and took off running and Naruto easily matched his pace. Neji followed as best he could but within minutes he was having to use his Byakugan to see them and a couple minutes after that even his Byakugan couldn't see them. He knew the way so he just decided to head toward it. Naruto and Konohamaru were making great time and would easily make it before lunch. When they were halfway there they stopped.

"You're going back for him right?" Naruto asked.

"Can't just leave him behind," Konohamaru said.

"True," Naruto said. "I'll meet you there."

Konohamaru nodded and turned around and began heading back. Naruto began moving even faster than before. After a couple hours later he arrived at the first village and looked at the nearest clock. It was about eight in the mourning. Naruto let both of the Hyuga Heiresses down and then looked around.

"Anyone feel like breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Hanabi said. "Where?"

"How about there?" Hinata asked pointing at a restaurant that Naruto easily saw was _not_ the best place for him or Hinata to go in and was probably the _worst_ place for Hanabi to go.

"Hell no," Naruto said.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

Naruto whispered what it was to her and the blush that covered her face told Hanabi exactly why not.

"H-h-how about t-t-there?" Hinata stuttered pointing at an Italian restaurant.

"Sure," Naruto said.

They all walked in and sat in a booth in the corner. Naruto found himself sitting alone but didn't really mind.

"Hello," a waiter said walking over. "May I get you a drink to start with?"

"I'll take a glass of Cabernet sauvignon," Hanabi said.

"No she won't," Naruto said while Hinata giggled. "She'll have a coke."

"I'll take a Cabernet sauvignon," Hinata said.

"You dad lets you drink that stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hinata said.

"I'll just take a Mountain Dew," Naruto said.

The waiter gave them each a menu then walked away to get their drinks.

"What is it I tried to order?" Hanabi asked.

"Red wine," Naruto said.

Hanabi blushed and Hinata giggled again. A moment later the waiter came back and left the entire bottle of wine on the table. Then the waiter asked what they wanted.

"I'll have spaghetti and meatballs," Hanabi said.

"I'll have Chicken Parmesan," Hinata said.

"Chicken Alfredo," Naruto said.

The waiter left and Hanabi drained her soda in a couple seconds then rested her head on the table and began staring at the wine. Hinata poured herself some and began to sip it while they waited for their food. After a couple minutes Hinata poured Hanabi a tiny bit of wine and Naruto smirked. Hanabi drained her glass then made a disgusted face and set it back down.

"That's gross," Hanabi said.

"You're not supposed to suck it down," Naruto said. "You're supposed to drink it slowly."

A blush spread across Hanabi's face and she grinned.

"Great," Naruto said. "You're sister's a lightweight."

"You're kidding," Hinata said looking at Hanabi. "Oh my God, you're drunk!"

Hinata grinned from ear to ear and Naruto did the same. Kurama, being ever helpful, flashed over a hundred images of Naruto taking advantage of Hanabi while she was drunk. Naruto forced the images away and shut Kurama out of his mind for good measure.

"You okay?" Hinata asked.

"Fine," Naruto said. "Just thinking."

Just then Neji and Konohamaru walked in.

"Oh perfect," Naruto said.

"Hey, hick, Cuz," Hanabi said.

"Hanabi stop talking," Naruto said.

"How, hick, come?" Hanabi asked.

"Is she...drunk?" Neji asked. "You gave her wine?"

"No," Naruto said. "I did. I'm sorry, I didn't know she would get drunk from half the normal amount."

"You got drunk off half the normal amount," Neji said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Naruto, I'm taking command since you clearly aren't fit to be leader."

"You're not taking command...unless you think you can be me," Naruto said.

"Gladly," Neji said.

Naruto and Neji walked outside and Neji attacked Naruto before he was even facing him. Naruto's clone released and Neji passed through where it had been Then Naruto knocked his feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground.

"You lose Neji," Naruto said placing his Chakra Blade against his neck. "If you challenge me again, I won't stop when you lose."

He got off of Neji and went back into the restaurant just as their food arrived. He sat down and began to eat. Hinata did as well and both minded their manners but Hanabi began to eat without minding her manners at all. At least their booth was easy to not look at. When Hanabi was finally done she seemed to regain her mind a bit and covered her mouth with her napkin before she burped. When Naruto and Hinata finished, Naruto paid and they left. They decided to keep moving since Hinata and Hanabi could both see Konohamaru leaving the village with Neji on his back.

Hinata climbed onto Naruto's back and Naruto picked up Hanabi then he sped off and caught up to Konohamaru quickly.

"Thanks for waiting," Naruto said.

"I knew you could catch me," Konohamaru said.

"I'll race you," Naruto said.

"Deal," Konohamaru said.

Both sped up to Konohamaru's fastest. They raced until they could see Shion's Palace. Once it was in view Naruto sped up until he couldn't move any faster. He jumped the outer wall and ran to the front door before anyone even realized he was there. He set the Hyuga Heiresses down and a moment later Konohamaru and Neji arrived.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked Neji."

"Five thirty," Shion said stepping out of her palace. "You're early."

"It's good to see you," Naruto said.

"You too," Shion said. "Hello Neji. And who are these people?"

"I'm-" Konohamaru began.

Naruto put a hand over his mouth and whispered for him to shut up.

"This is Konohamaru," Naruto said. "Remember how I was when we first met?"

"Yes," Shion said.

"Well he's worse," Naruto said removing his hand.

"Hi," Konohamaru said. "The rumors were right you're really ho-"

Naruto put his hands back over Konohamaru's mouth and sighed.

"This is Hanabi Hyuga," Naruto said nodding at Hanabi who curtsied. "And this is her sister Hinata."

Naruto took his hands off of Konohamaru's mouth again and Konohamaru had enough sense to be silent. Hinata curtsied and Shion gave Hinata a very dazed look. Hinata adopted the lame look and Kurama just had to rub it in.

_"You see?"_ Kurama asked. _"It's already starting."_

Hinata and Shion both stumbled and collapsed. Naruto caught Hinata and Konohamaru darted forward and caught Shion.

"I got the hot one," Konohamaru said.

"Please hold your sister for a moment Hanabi," Naruto said. "And get her outside the wall."

With that he took Shion and gave her to Neji then turned to glare at Konohamaru.

"I'm sorry!" Konohamaru said turning to run while Naruto turned completely into paper airplanes and flying in front of Konohamaru and reformed.

"Don't run," Naruto said. "It just makes this more fun."

"I'll be more respectful!" Konohamaru said cowering away from Naruto. "I swear!"

"Good," Naruto said. "You'll regret it if you don't."

"It's okay Naruto," Shion said. "I met you. He can't really be that bad."

"He is," Neji said. "Konohamaru, go take care of Hinata and tell Hanabi to come back."

Konohamaru ran off and Naruto sighed.

"Naruto," Neji said. "You and me need to talk and it would be best if Shion heard as well."

"Agreed," Naruto said. "What about Hanabi?"

"Yeah what about me?" Hanabi asked arriving.

"You wait out here," Neji said.

Hanabi sat against the wall and the others all went inside. Neji closed the door and used a sound proofing seal so that Hanabi wouldn't be able to listen in.

"What happened when Shion saw Hinata?" Neji asked. "That wasn't them being tired and you clearly knew what it was."

"I assume you know about _him_?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Neji said. "I know that you're the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox. What of it?"

"He warned me against bringing Hinata on this mission because he he thinks that she and Shion are two haves of the same person," Naruto said. "He thinks that if they're too close for too long they'll rejoin and become a monster of immeasurable power. Have you heard of the ten-tailed beast?"

"Yes," Neji said. "It's what the nine tailed beasts came from. It's immortal and unstoppable."

"Right," Naruto said. "Well the monster that Shion and Hinata would become could apparently defeat it."

"Wait a minute," Shion said. "You think I'm a monster that can beat the ten tailed beast?"

"Kurama does yes," Naruto said.

"Great," Shion said. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "I wanted to ask you about a dream I had. I highly doubt it but part of me firmly believes that it was a vision similar to the ones like you have."

"Do you know any mind seals?" Shion asked.

"I don't," Naruto said. "Kurama does. He's just as worried about the dream as me so if you trust me then you can trust him."

"Okay," Shion said.

Naruto closed his eyes and Kurama took temporary control over Naruto's body. He walked forward and placed one hand on Shion's left temple and then both vanished. Neji was about to panic but trusted Naruto not to be incapable to restrain Kurama if he got out of hand.

Shion opened her eyes and found herself in Lotus Position with Naruto and the same reddish-orange haired boy Naruto had spoken with.

"Allow me to introduce Kurama's human form," Naruto said. "He takes this form so that we have room to talk since he takes up this entire room alone when he's fully grown."

"Hello Kurama," Shion said. "I assume you know why I'm here."

"Yes," Kurama said as a large rectangular mirror appeared in front of them and Naruto's dream began to play. "Observe."

Shion watched the dream and Kurama allowed her to feel exactly what he and Naruto had felt during and after it. When it was done she sat in silence for a moment then looked at Naruto with worry in her eyes.

"This _is _a vision similar to mine," Shion said. "It is not set in stone, as you and I both proved. You can save her but now I want to hear how Kurama came up with his theory on what I am."

"Gladly," Kurama said. "As a demon I can sense evil. When near you and Hinata I feel on edge but not to the extent of when I'm near someone who is evil. You two are two of the nicest people I know. So nice that it makes me sick to my stomach. I know about the monster because the ten-tailed beast met it. They fought and the ten-tailed beast lost. Soon afterward the Sage of the Six Paths became the ten-tailed Jinchuriki. He fought the monster and barely won. In the end he was dying because of it and in an attempt to keep the natural order correct, he created me and my siblings. For many generations, my siblings and I had our Jinchuriki serve as guardians against the beast. We did so because it returned several times. Always in the form of two, near-identical females. The hair and eye color was the only real difference. The females would meet and would fuze and recreate the beast. Then, my siblings and I would take it down. Our Jinchuriki did not particularly like it but they always agreed. However, one of my siblings became selfish. He believed himself to be the most powerful and therefore believed himself to be enough to kill the beast."

"Shukaku," Naruto guessed.

"Yes," Kurama said. "Shukaku went alone to fight the beast and was reduced to dust. We killed the beast and used our combined power to revive our fallen brother but had to do so in the form of the sand creature you know. One of my siblings was more clever than his Jinchuriki. He was released and spent most of the past few years in another dimension until the Akatsuki captured him."

"The three tails," Naruto said.

"Correct," Kurama said. "He was smart. But it was foolhardy for him to believe he could survive that way. Either way. Shukaku found a way to blame me for his new condition. He could no longer survive without a Jinchuriki. My siblings pitied him and sided with him for it. All except the eight tails. He alone was my ally. Then he was sealed inside one who calls himself, Killer B. He is a fool who never talks normal, only in raps."

"And now you've found the beast again and you have no allies because the Akatsuki has sealed almost all of them away," Naruto said.

"Exactly," Kurama said. "If the beast returns fully, will you do what you must to protect the world?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "But you have to promise me that you will give me time to try to reach Hinata and Shion if it does happen."

"Agreed," Kurama said. "Now we must return. I feel something is wrong."

"Wait," Naruto said. "What do you call the beast?"

"My siblings and I know it simply as, The Forbidden," Kurama said.

Kurama snapped his fingers and they were back in the palace. Konohamaru and Neji were discussing something, Hanabi and Hinata were watching and everyone turned to Naruto and looked at him with worry.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"There are assassins her for you," Neji said. "Not anyone else, just you."

Naruto nodded then froze. Both Hinata and Shion had collapsed. He ran forward to get Hinata away from Shion but they both began to glow. Naruto's last conscious thought was that Kurama was talking.

_"Get away from her!"_ Kurama said. _"It's too late!"_

Then both of the bodies exploded and the palace was leveled. In its place was a towering creature that was made entirely out of shadows. The shadows solidified into a giant humanoid with black skin, red eye, claws about a hundred meters long, a wolf's snout and teeth, a tail that had electricity coursing through it, and was about a mile and a half tall. It's foot was able to crush half a square mile just by walking. Naruto woke up about a second after The Forbidden was fully formed. He could feel its power and felt dread fill his heart. But not of what it would do. But of what he might have to do to it.

The assassins stopped in their tracks when they saw The Forbidden. Then they turned and began to run. The forbidden opened its mouth and emitted a sound like a T-Rex roaring on Jurassic Park. Then a blast of wind shout out and Naruto's jaw smashed its way to the center of the Earth. The blast was a Pressure Damage. The thing that shocked him, was that it hit one of the assassins directly in the back, and when it exploded, it leveled roughly five square miles and turned in into a desert. That was from the actual blast. The blast had ended twenty miles away from him but the concussion still uprooted entire villages around him and sent him and his friends flying.

_"You see why I wanted to end this before it began?"_ Kurama asked.

_"Yes,"_ Naruto said. _"But I still get my chance to try to reach Hinata."_

_"If we die while you try, I'll kill you,"_ Kurama said.

Naruto didn't know how he would reach Hinata. The only thing he did know was that Kurama was telepathically telling the eight-tailed beast to get ready to fight The Forbidden. Naruto also knew that The Forbidden would have the world in a thousand pieces within half a week if it wasn't stopped. The death toll was already staggering and it had only attacked once. But Naruto still had to try.

THE END

* * *

Please review but no being rude. Only leave reviews to help improve the story.


	2. Naruto: Safety, End, and Discovery

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I own The Forbidden and Shikamaru Suzuki. I own Kurama's Dojutsu.

* * *

_Italics means thoughts._

"_Italics with quotations means conversations with Kurama."_

* * *

Safety, End, and Discovery

Naruto stood and helped Neji and Konohamaru up.

"I need to get onto its head," Naruto told them.

"That sound vaguely dirty," Konohamaru said. "I'm guessing you intend to try to reach Hinata?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

"I'm going too," Hanabi said. "I'm not letting my sister destroy the world."

"I swear to you that I won't," Naruto said. "But I'm not going to get you three killed. Get out of here. I'll save Hinata and Shion."

"No!" Hanabi said. "I'm coming with you!"

"Maybe he's right Hanabi," Konohamaru said. "Maybe we should let him handle it."

"No!" Hanabi said.

Neji stepped forward and pressed one of Hanabi's chakra points and Hanabi dropped. Konohamaru picked her up then nodded to Naruto and he and Neji took off running at Neji's top speed. Naruto turned back toward The Forbidden. Then he tore off at his top speed. The Forbidden was so big that it was moving faster than him despite barely moving.

After a couple minutes Naruto formed hand seals then jumped and spun around to blast the ground right behind him with a Pressure Damage. The concussion from his sent him flying and he landed on The Forbidden's shoulder. He ran to its snout and stopped in front of one eye.

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted. "WKE UP! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING!?"

_"Don't waste your breath shrimp,"_ Kurama said. _"Her and Shion don't make up the entire body. Only the core. And the core is in the head."_

_"How do I get to it?"_ Naruto asked.

_"Nose,"_ Kurama said.

Naruto groaned but ran to the nose anyway then inside. The nostril was big enough for him to stand and still have ten feet above him. He ran into the nose and after a couple seconds he reached a large hollow cavern that was the inside of the head.

"Brainless monster," Naruto said.

Then he looked up and saw a sphere of chakra about the size of an Ultra Big-ball Rasengan. It was see-through so Naruto was able to see both Hinata and Shion in it. They were just sitting on the bottom of the sphere while their chakra was being drained by tentacles that were attached to the sphere and them. Naruto ran up the side of the head cavity and then jumped onto the outside of the sphere. He didn't really care that neither of the girls were wearing clothes because right now he only cared about saving them.

_"Is it sound proof?"_ Naruto asked.

_"No," _Kurama said.

"Good," Naruto said aloud. "Hinata! Hinata! Wake up! This thing is destroying the world! Do you want to be responsible for the destruction of everyone you hold dear?"

"Naruto?" Hinata asked dazed. "No. Hinata's not here right now. Please call back later."

"Hinata please!" Naruto said. "I know! I know that you love me! I've known for a long time but never said anything because I knew you would tell me when you were ready!"

Hinata blinked and looked up at him then down at herself and blushed furiously while covering herself.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked.

"We're inside of a giant monster that's destroying the world," Naruto said. "It can't be destroyed but I think that if it loses you two it won't have enough power to stay alive."

"Where are my clothes?" Hinata asked.

"I don't think they transformed with you," Naruto said.

"Transformed?" Hinata asked.

"We...transformed?" Shion asked dazed.

"Yes," Naruto said. "The Forbidden is destroying your people."

Shion snapped to attention and looked at the tentacles. Hinata knew what to do so she used gentle fist to sever the tentacles. Once she was free she freed Shion and the sphere vanished. All three of them began to fall but Naruto caught them both and landed on his feet with minimal injury. Then he ran toward the nose but was blocked by a miniature Forbidden.

"Neat," Naruto said setting the women down.

Naruto pulled out his Konoha Chakra blade and charged while using the Flying Swallow technique. He swung at The Forbidden's neck and it stretched it out for him. When the blade made contact, it exploded. Naruto jumped back then charged again and placed his hand on its shoulder and covered it in crystal.

"Much better," Naruto said. "Would you like to do the honor Hinata?"

Hinata walked forward and then kicked the crystal and it shattered with The Forbidden. Then Naruto knelt and Hinata climbed onto his back. Then he picked up Shion and ran out the nose and leapt into the air. Once they were a good enough distance from The Forbidden Naruto began to run on air and headed back toward Shion's palace. He let both women off and Shion took Hinata to the remains of her room to get something to wear. Naruto turned back around and smirked.

_"Like the view?"_ Kurama asked.

_"Shut up and kill that thing,"_ Naruto said.

_"I don't have the power,"_ Kurama said. _"You'll have to use my brother's chakra to make you ultimate Rasengan. That should be strong enough now. Then have him throw you."_

_ "Where is he?"_ Naruto asked.

Kurama flashed the image of the eight-tailed beast charging at The Forbidden from the left. Naruto moved at his fastest and found the eight-tailed Beast and landed on his back since he was already in eight tails form.

"Hey Gyuki," Naruto said. "Kurama says we need to make a Rasengan with your chakra."

The top half of a human body grew out of Gyuki's back and stared at Naruto for a minute before holding out his hand. Naruto held his hand out as well and a pitch black Rasengan grew between their hands. It was the size of a, Ultra Big-ball Rasengan but was much stronger.

"Now throw me," Naruto said. "And don't miss."

The human body went back into Gyuki and one of the tentacles that served as tail lifted Naruto and threw him at The Forbidden. Naruto held the Rasengan out and grinned.

"Suck it freak!" Naruto shouted as the Rasengan exploded against The Forbidden's head.

When the blast cleared the upper three fourths of The Forbidden were gone and the rest dissolved. Naruto ran on air until he got back to Shion's palace then collapsed. Hinata ran over and began to heal him. After a couple minutes he stood and hugged her before she could react.

"I'm glad you're okay," Naruto said.

Hinata hugged him back and didn't say anything. After a minute they pulled away when the others got there.

"This is horrible," Shion said. "I destroyed my entire country!"

"No," Naruto said. "Just most of it. I'm sure you'll be able to rebuild. If not, the Leaf is always happy to help an ally in need."

"That's true," Hinata said.

"Thank you for saving me," Shion said. "Now, the reason I originally brought you here was that there was a village about five miles south of here that trains shinobi and I thought the Leaf would be interested to meet them."

"We'll see if it's still standing," Naruto said. "Good luck rebuilding."

"Thank you," Shion said.

Naruto and the others left but had to stop to make camp shortly after heading out. Naruto set up most of it then Hinata convinced him to lay down and let her finish healing him. Once she was done he sat up and decided to speak with Kurama.

"Be back in a minute or two," Naruto said.

With that he disappeared and reappeared in front of Kurama.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Very good," Kurama said. "Because you saved the girls instead of killing them, you may have stopped the cycle. Only time will tell."

"Anything else you want to say?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kurama said. "How was the view?"

"Pervert," Naruto said.

"What?" Kurama asked. "Wait, you don't like boys do you?"

"Good God no," Naruto said.

"Thank God for that," Kurama said. "I think I would let the Akatsuki have me if my container was a boy that had a thing for boys."

"What if it was a girl that had a thing for girls?" Naruto asked.

"Mmm," Kurama said licking his lips.

"Pervert," Naruto said.

"You can't deny that you would love to watch it too," Kurama said.

"Like I said," Naruto said. "Pervert."

"I know I am but what are you?" Kurama asked in a mocking tone.

Naruto simply shook his head and returned to the camp sight. What he saw, wasn't what he had been expecting. The sight was in ruins. The tents had been burned, the fireplace had been destroyed and no one was in sight.

"Hinata?" Naruto called. "Konohamaru? Neji? Hanabi? Somebody?"

Just then a shinobi dropped out of a tree and smashed him on the head with a frying pan. When Naruto woke up he groaned from the pain in his head and realized he was blindfolded.

"Perfect," Naruto said.

"Is that you Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"You tell me Hinata," Naruto said in relief. "What happened while I was away?"

"Some shinobi attacked our camp and destroyed it then took us hostage," Hinata said.

"Great," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Hinata said. "There's something else."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You know that picture Kakashi has of being with his old team?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Well I just saw the young him from that picture," Hinata said. "He's one of the shinobi here."

"Cool," Naruto said. "I'm finally older than Kakashi."

"This isn't a joke Naruto," Hinata said.

Just then their blindfolds were removed and they both squinted from the sun then looked around. They were tied to a post and the others were tied to other posts. The others were still blind folded and Naruto could see that they were out cold.

"Why are you here Leaf Ninja?" asked a kid that actually was the spitting image of Kakashi before he had gotten his Sharingan.

He even had the same outfit. The only difference was that he had a pair of goggles that looked like the ones Kakashi's friend Obito Uchiha had worn.

"Wow," Naruto said. "What's your name?"

"Shikamaru Suzuki," Shikamaru said.

"Suzuki?" Naruto asked. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be...Hanare Suzuki, would she?"

"How do you know my mother's name?" Shikamaru asked.

"I thought so," Naruto said. "I met her once. I met your father too. You look just like he used too."

"He's not my father!" Shikamaru said. "That man tried to get my mother killed!"

"Does your mother feel the same way?" Naruto asked.

"No," Shikamaru said. "She says that he's a good man and was just doing his job. But she doesn't understand that family should be more important than your job!"

"I agree," Naruto said. "But his job wasn't to get your mother killed. It was to find out why she was in the village. I know because me and a couple of my friends followed him when he was doing his job and mistook it for them being a couple. Probably because they were."

"I don't care," Shikamaru said. "You're dodging my question. Why are you all here?"

"Because Priestess Shion requested we come and then a couple of things happened and we had to fight the monster that you couldn't have missed," Naruto said. "Then Shion told us about this village and we wanted to see if it was possible to make an ally out of it."

"It's not!" Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru!" Hanare shouted walking out of her house. "Untie them right now!"

"Oh, mom," Shikamaru whined.

"No!" Hanare said.

"Listen to your mom kid," Naruto said grinning.

Shikamaru untied all of them and then glared at Naruto.

"This isn't over," Shikamaru said.

Hanare let them all into her house and they all thanked her. She led them to the living room and then got them something to drink.

"I'm sorry about my son," Hanare said. "He means well. He just wants what's for...the...village. Naruto?"

"Hey Hanare," Naruto said. "Been a while."

"You grew!" Hanare said. "I barely recognized you! How's Kakashi?"

"He's good," Naruto said.

"Does he...ever mention me?" Hanare asked.

"He doesn't really talk much at all except to boss me around," Naruto said. "Not around me at least. Sorry."

"That's okay," Hanare said. "Again, I'm sorry about Shikamaru. He just wants to protect the village. We've been plagued with undead for days now. We've lost a lot of people and one of them was Shikamaru's...significant other."

"How significant?" Naruto asked.

Hanare blushed bright red and Naruto grinned.

"She...um...well..." Hanare struggled to find a way to say it politely.

"How would you describe their conversations?" Naruto asked.

"Loud," Hanare said. "And...athletic."

Naruto's grin grew and Shikamaru blushed and avoided eye contact.

"What was her name kid?" Hanabi asked.

Shikamaru glared at her then his glare faded and his face grew steadily redder causing everyone in the room to have to restrain a laugh. Everyone except Neji who was less than impressed.

"Watch it squirt," Neji said.

"You watch it Neji," Naruto said. "Kid already beat you once."

"Her name was Yoshi Michiko," Shikamaru said.

"I'm sorry you lost someone you cared about," Naruto said. "Where do the undead come from?"

"South," Shikamaru said. "I've been there and can show you."

"Deal," Naruto said. "On one condition. If we do this, your village has to sign a peace treaty with Konohagakure."

"Deal," Hanare said. "I'll convince the elder while you do it."

Naruto nodded and they all left the village. They began to head north and stopped when it got dark. After Naruto set up the camp he remembered that Hinata had promised to teach him Medical Ninjutsu. She seemed to sense the fact that he remembered because she nodded to him and they left the camp.

They went to a clearing and Hinata pulled out a summon scroll and summoned the same dead fish that every Medical Ninja learned with. She showed Naruto how to actually use Medical Ninjutsu and he picked it up quickly. Within minutes he had gotten as far as Hinata.

"Wow," Hinata said. "I've never seen someone as good with Medical Ninjutsu as you."

"I aim to please," Naruto said.

_"Oh I bet you do,"_ Kurama said.

_"Shut up!"_ Naruto yelled at him.

"You okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto said just thinking.

"You've been avoiding it," Hinata said.

"So have you," Naruto said knowing full well what she meant.

"Okay," Hinata said. "How did you figure it out?"

"You're transparent," Naruto said. "I'm not as slow or clueless as everyone thinks."

"Then, when Shion asked you to help her pass on her powers to the next Priestess..." Hinata trailed off.

"I knew what she meant but had to pretend to be clueless so that know one figured out just how quick I am," Naruto asked.

"How quick are you?" Hinata asked.

"The undead are being controlled by a demon," Naruto said. "It is likely either a desire demon or a rage demon. When we get there, if it turns out to be a desire demon, I'm the only one that will be immune to its power. If it's a rage demon, you are the only one that will be immune."

"Why would you be immune to the desire demon?" Hinata asked.

"Two reasons," Naruto said.

_"Are you sure?"_ Kurama asked. _"What if she hates you for it?"_

_ "Then so be it," _Naruto said. _"She deserves to know."_

"The first reason is that I have you," Naruto said and Hinata blushed and smiled.

"And the second?" Hinata asked.

"What do you know about the nine-tailed fox?" Naruto asked.

"I know that it attacked the village years ago and nearly destroyed it but the Fourth Hokage saved the village by sealing it away," Hinata said. "At the cost of his own life."

"Do you know where he sealed it?" Naruto asked.

"I assumed inside himself so that it would die with him," Hinata said.

"Well you're close," Naruto said. "A lot closer than I expected. He sealed it inside of his son. Then he son was seen as the demon inside of him instead of as a human. He was treated as an outcast and everyone wanted him dead so the Third Hokage made a law that no one was allowed to speak of the nine-tailed fox, even with family."

"What are you saying?" Hinata asked.

"I am the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox," Naruto said.

"You're the Fourth Hokage's son?" Hinata asked. "That's awesome! You would make an awesome Hokage! And rightfully you deserve to be one!"

"Really?" Naruto asked. "That's the first thing you catch onto? Me being the Fourth Hokage's son?"

"No," Hinata said. "That's just the only thing I care about."

With that she leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back and wrapped his hands around her waist.

_"Do it!"_ Kurama said. _"Do it NOW!"_

_ "SHUT UP!" _Naruto shouted.

After a second he pulled away and sighed.

"Do you stand in the shadows and watch everyone kiss Neji?" Naruto said.

"No," Neji said. "I _was_ going to ask for your help with a certain...problem."

Naruto had some idea what the problem was.

"Hinata stay here," Naruto said.

"Right," Hinata said.

Before he left Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and made the Seal of Confrontation Hinata felt her arm tingle then it stopped and Naruto began to walk away. Once he and Neji were out of sight she pulled her jacket down until she could see her shoulder. There was a seal formula where Naruto had placed his hand and she instantly recognized it. It was the seal formula for the Flying Thunder God Technique.

When Naruto and Neji got back to the camp Naruto's theory was proved correct. There was an empty bottle of red wine laying next to the log that Konohamaru and Hanabi were sitting on. It was right next to their outer clothes.

"KONOHAMARU!" Naruto shouted. "WHT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Oh...uh...hey Naruto," Konohamaru said pulling away and trying to act like nothing had happened despite the fact that they were only in their undergarments.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"I was enjoying the show," Shikamaru said. "I would have gladly taken his place if I thought he would have let me."

_"Damn right!"_ Kurama said.

_"Nobody asked you!"_ Naruto snapped.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said restraining his anger. "The first thing you should learn is that it is very wise to watch your mouth around me and even more so around Neji given how much pain he could inflict on you. The second, is that if you don't you _will_ regret it. Just ask Konohamaru what I'm going to have to do to him now."

"Wha-" Konohamaru began. "No! I kept my word! I was respectful around the Priestess!"

"I didn't say only the Priestess did I?" Naruto asked.

"But-" Konohamaru began.

"No buts!" Naruto said. "Neither one of you is the legal age and if Hiashi heard that you did this, even after the legal age, you have no idea how much trouble you would be in. There would be nowhere in Heaven or Hell that could shield you from his wrath."

"I'm sorry!" Konohamaru said on the verge of tears as Naruto drew his Chakra Blade.

"Naruto stop!" Hinata said.

They all turned around and saw that she was covering her eyes.

"Put some clothes on you two," Naruto said.

They both did and Hinata uncovered her eyes.

"Don't hurt him Naruto," Hinata said. "Give him another chance. If he tries anything again, I'll personally punish him."

"Sure," Naruto said then leaned in to whisper to her. "I wasn't going to hurt him. Only scare him enough to make sure he wouldn't do it again."

Hinata smirked and nodded. Then she began to follow Naruto when Hanabi decided to speak up.

"It wasn't his fault," Hanabi said. "I convinced him to drink the whole bottle. It was my fault, please don't punish him."

"We won't this time," Naruto said. "Konohamaru, never drink again."

"I won't," Konohamaru swore.

"Is it okay if we date?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata smirked at Naruto and he smiled back.

"I guess we can allow that," Naruto said.

Hanabi sighed in relief and Hinata smiled while she and Naruto walked.

"Thank you," Hinata said.

"Of course," Naruto said. "You're not the only one that knew they would be together."

Hinata smiled and they reached a river. Naruto crystallized the top like he had the first time he had gone to visit Kurama the first time. He sat in Lotus Position on top and Hinata stood just on shore.

"You coming?" Naruto asked. "It's time for you to meet the guy that I argue with constantly."

"What about?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see," Naruto said.

Hinata walked over and sat next to him. He took a breath and a moment later they were inside Naruto's head.

"Well hello beautiful," Kurama said. "Now I can see why he puts up with you. Even for all you cowardice, shyness, and your inability to mask you emotions, he still manages to enjoy your company. Now I see that that's only because it's not just your company he's enjoying."

"You're a pig," Hinata said. "Now I see why Naruto hates you so much. For all your hatred, evil, and malice, you're also disgusting, perverted, and offensive."

Kurama was less than pleased.

"You can't move," Kurama said. "I can. I believe I'm going to enjoy this."

Kurama stood and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Goodbye Hinata," Naruto said snapping his fingers.

Hinata disappeared and Naruto quickly followed her. They both opened their eyes on the crystal.

"Now do you see why I was afraid to tell you about him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hinata said. "And while I don't hate you, I _do_ hate him."

"Well," Naruto said. "We've got some time before we have to go to sleep. Why don't we spar?"

"I can't beat you," Hinata said.

"I think you'd be surprised," Naruto said.

"Don't go easy on me," Hinata said.

"Don't kill me," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and they began to fight. Hinata was fast and managed to keep Naruto on the defensive most of the time since he knew that a direct from her gentle fist would be enough to kill him. Naruto attacked every once in a while but Hinata was able to dodge them. Naruto wasn't using his full speed of course so he sped up a bit and Hinata quickly began to transition to the defensive. After a few minutes he began simultaniously blocking his attacks and trying to hit his arms with gentle fist at the same time. Naruto noticed and made his attacks faster so that he wouldn't get injured. After a couple minutes he backed off and let Hinata attack him. When she was within range he quickly puled out a kunai and pressed the ring against her stomach while at the same time she landed a direct hit to his heart.

"Tie," Naruto said.

Hinata looked down and saw the kunai and was both happy that Naruto had made it a tie instead of simply beating her and also scared because he might die because of her. Hinata began to heal him and after a minute he sighed and smiled at her.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"You shouldn't have done that," Hinata said.

"I trusted your abilities in Medical Ninjutsu," Naruto said sitting up.

"Naruto," Neji said. "We can see the army."

Naruto had nearly forgotten that the undead attacked at night. They all ran to the camp and saw a sea of mutilated human bodies in various stages of decay marching toward the village. There were torches scattered throughout the army and all of the creatures had weapons of some kind.

"How fast are they?" Naruto asked.

"Not very,"Shikamaru said. "They make up for their speed with their numbers."

Naruto pulled out his Chakra Blades and charged. Hinata was right behind him and the others were a short distance behind her. After a couple more seconds, the ninja crashed into the side of the army and began to tear it apart. Gentle fist was very effective but was out shined by blades. After a couple seconds, Naruto gave his blades to Hinata then began to use his Kekkei Genkai to fight. Hinata was almost more skilled with a blade than she was with her Gentle Fist. It just got better when she realized that she could do both at the same time with Chakra Blades.

After five minutes the army turned around and began to retreat but Naruto and the others decided to finish them off anyway. Once they were done Naruto looked where they were heading and saw the mouth of a cave.

"Found it," Naruto said. "In there."

_"Any idea what it is?"_ Kurama asked.

_"Desire demon or rage demon,"_ Naruto said. _"If it's a desire demon, try to keep my head straight."_

_ "Gladly," _Kurama said.

Naruto led them in and split them into two man teams. Hinata chose to go with him before he had even reached them. Neji went with Shikamaru.

"Let's get this over with," Neji said.

They all went into the cave and found three paths. Each team took a path and no one found the demon but they did hear both a demonic male voice, and a very seductive female voice laughing somewhere in the cave.

"Can you pinpoint them Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"No," Hinata said. "They may not have any chakra. If they don't, I won't be able to see them any better than you."

"Well hello sexy," the female voice said.

"You like girls?" Naruto asked the voice.

"I was actually referring to you but if you want I can let you watch me take your girlfriend's virginity before I kill you," the voice said.

"So you're a desire demon," Naruto said.

"Yes," the female voice said. "I can sense your desire. You desire the strength to save your friend and protect those you love. You desire attention and acceptance. You desire to be free of a curse that has plagued you your entire life. But most of all, you desire-"

_"NOW!" _Naruto shouted to Kurama.

Kurama took control of Naruto's body and easily pinpointed the desire demon. Then he used Naruto's body to punch her and send her flying a hundred feet then pass through the wall and continue. Naruto retook control and smirked.

"Now for the rage demon," Naruto said.

He and Naruto followed the path some more and after a little while they reached a fork in the road. They nodded to each other and went in opposite directions. After about five minutes Naruto felt Kurama begin to growl and thrash against his cage despite the pain it caused him.

_"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOW!" _Kurama shouted.

_"SHUT UP KURAMA!"_ Naruto shouted back.

After a moment he realized that he was feeling angrier than normal. His forced his thoughts to focus on Hinata and his anger dissipated instantly. The moment it did, a shadow appeared on the wall and turned red then came off the wall and formed a humanoid with red skin and foot long claws.

"HOW!?" The rage demon shouted. "HOW CAN YOU RESIST MY INFLUENCE!?"

Naruto encased the demon in crystal and then grinned. A bone spike grew out of his hand and he grinned seeing that it was still sharpened from the last time he had used it. He drove the spike through the crystal then ripped it upward and the crystal exploded taking the demon with it.

"One down," Naruto said. "Wonder if Hinata's found the desire demon yet."

Just then he turned around and saw Hinata. She was only wearing her bra and panties. Naruto's jaw hit the floor and Kurama was the only reason he came out of his shock.

_"Something's wrong,"_ Kurama said. _"She means to kill us."_

_ "Hinata would never do that,"_ Naruto said.

_"That's not Hinata!"_ Kurama said. _"Flex your right palm, NOW!"_

Naruto did as instructed and a painfully white light flashed out and blinded him. He heard both Hinata and the desire demon's voices screaming in pain. Then Hinata's stopped screaming.

_"What was that?" _Naruto asked.

_"That was a Demon Purge," _Kurama said. _"It sends a demon a hundred yards away. I set it to full auto so if you get in a pinch with a demon, just flex your palm and it'll shoot off."_

When Naruto's sight returned, he looked around and saw Hinata laying on the floor. He healed her and she thanked him then stood and looked around. They went back to the fork then down Hinata's path and soon found themselves in a huge empty cavern. Hinata's clothes were laying in the middle of the room. Naruto walked into the middle of the room and retrieved her clothes for her. The moment he touched them he felt Kurama start making yipping sounds.

_"Let me guess,"_ Naruto said. _"She's inside of me."_

_"Yip!" _Kurama answered.

_"Okay,"_ Naruto said walking back over to Hinata.

He handed her clothes to her and he could tell that the demon stayed inside of him. He grinned and sat against the cave wall with a happy grin on his face. Inside his head he was actually fighting for control. The demon was strong and was beginning to win. After a couple seconds it gained more leverage by filtering very dirty pictures into his brain, all of which were of him, Hinata, and sometimes Hanabi. The images were being displayed on the same kind of mirrors that Shion had watched Naruto's dream in. Naruto was bound in place by Chakra Chains and and couldn't look anywhere without seeing the images and couldn't close his eyes because the images then played like a home movie.

"Enough," Naruto growled as he stood and the Chakra Chains exploded.

"Impossible!" the desire demon said when she saw Naruto breaking free.

Naruto clapped and all of the images exploded. Then he made one mirror that had something of a video footage playing. That video footage was of him and Hinata sitting on top of Hokage Mountain enjoying each other's company.

"What is this?" the desire demon asked. "At least make it so you're both nude."

"I don't think so," Naruto said. "Now it's my turn."

Five Chakra Chains shout out of his back and into the ground then came out on all sides of the desire demon and held her down. With that done, Naruto walked over and pulled the bones out of his left arm and made them into a sword. Then he drove the sword through the desire demon's heart and ripped upward splattering demon blood all over the floor. Then he put his bones back into his arm through the same hole and healed the hole.

"Shouldn't that happen automatically?" Kurama asked.

"If I had mastered that one yes," Naruto said. "I have mastered it too. It just feels weird to feel my bones growing back."

"Make a set of Chakra Blades for yourself out of bone and let your bones regrow," Kurama said. "Use that ability to its fullest."

Naruto went back to the real world and sighed.

"Finally over," Naruto said.

"Well done," Hinata said.

Naruto saw that she had gotten dress and smiled. Then he stood and they left the cave and met up with the others outside.

"What took you so long?" Neji asked.

"We had to fight both demons, thank you very much," Naruto said. "What did you guys do?"

"We fought another army of undead," Neji said.

"Well goody goody for you," Naruto said. "I...you know what, never mind."

"You got...up close and personal with the desire demon didn't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," Naruto said growing bone spikes all over his body. "I did give her a porcupine hug though. Want one?"

Naruto began walking toward Shikamaru while copying Sai and Yamato's signature creepy stare. Shikamaru visibly shivered and began running away. After a second Naruto retracted his bones and they all began to laugh. Shikamaru was the only one that didn't find it funny.

"Can we go back to my village now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure," Naruto said. "Ladies first."

Hinata and Hanabi took the lead but the other four didn't move a muscle.

"That means you too Shikamaru," Neji said.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Shikamaru shouted.

"You can't hide anything from the Byakugan kid," Naruto said. "Just fess up and get marching."

Shikamaru glared at Naruto then sighed and started walking.

"You realize, of course, that that also means that she's gay," Neji said quietly to Naruto.

"I HEARD THAT!" Shikamaru shouted.

The three guys laughed and began walking after the others. After a couple minutes Naruto could help but make a comment.

"So Neji," Naruto said. "Did you guys do anything but fight undead in there?"

He took a step back as Neji's fist passed through where his head had been. Neji tried to attack some more but Naruto kneed him in the stomach and knocked him unconscious.

"Nice," Konohamaru said.

Naruto and Konohamaru caught up with the others in time to hear Hanabi freaking out about a girl flirting with her.

"This is why I pretend to be a boy," Shikamaru said. "And why I changed my name."

"What was your original name?" Naruto asked.

"Tenshi," Shikamaru said.

"Well, Tenshi is a much better name," Hinata said. "And I think you would have more luck if you would flirt with girls that aren't dating boys."

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Tenshi said sarcastically.

Naruto suddenly held his hand up and two bone trench knives like the chakra blades he had given Hinata grew out. He finished pulling them out and his skin healed while the bones regenerated. As soon as they were done he shook his hand so it would go back to feeling normal.

"Don't hurt her Naruto," Hinata said.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Oh, no no. I was just making an improved version of the blades I gave you."

"Oh," Hinata said. "Do you want yours back?"

"Keep them," Naruto said. "I've got better ones now."

Hinata nodded and put the knives in her back pouch and after a little while they stopped to make camp.

"I'm going to bed," Tenshi said. "I haven't slept in days."

"Thank God," Naruto said. "I was afraid we were going to have to listen to her mouth all night."

About three minutes later Tenshi began snoring loudly. Naruto groaned and the others all laughed.

"You asked for that," Hinata said.

"You wanna go?" Naruto asked.

"Your way or his?" Hinata asked.

"NARUTO!" A very familiar and not entirely welcomed voice said.

Naruto gulped and said, "Hey Sakura."

They all turned around and Sakura glared at him.

"What did I do this time?" Naruto asked.

"You see me as your friend don't you?" Sakura suddenly asked grinning evilly.

Naruto raised one eyebrow and flexed his right palm. A blinding white light once again flashed out and they all heard something screaming but it didn't sound like anything they had ever heard. When the light cleared and their vision recovered Sakura was gone and only a pile of ashes was left.

"You killed her," Hinata said.

"No," Naruto said. "I purged a demon."

Just then a giant back human foot slammed down next to them and Naruto paled visibly.

"Thank you for showing me you greatest fear," the demon said as Naruto looked up and saw The Forbidden's body. "I love my new power."

Naruto leapt onto it snout and pressed his hand against its eye ball then flexed his palm again. This time it shrieked and when it vanished, so did Naruto. A moment or two later he reappeared beside Hinata.

"So that's what it's for," Hinata said.

"What did you think it was for?" Naruto asked.

"Looks," Hinata said.

"Yes because I would see it so often without acting like Ku...uh...him," Naruto said.

"You mean Kurama?" Hanabi asked.

"How the hell do you know about him?" Naruto asked.

"Byakugan," Hanabi said. "Works wonders."

"Who's Kurama?" Konohamaru asked.

"No one," Naruto said. "Hanabi...put these on."

Naruto slid the leg weights he had trained with to Hanabi. She put them on and began skipping around with ease.

"You're not the only one that trained with Lee," Hanabi said.

"Then give them to Hinata," Naruto said.

Hanabi did as instructed and Naruto tossed the heavier ones to Neji. Neji had enough sense to dodge them and then put them on and began struggling to walk around. Hinata moved somewhat easier than Naruto had but was still struggling. After a couple hours of Naruto training them they took the weights off and everyone went to bed. Naruto stayed up to take watch and also because there wasn't a tent for him. Konohamaru and Hanabi were sharing a tent so Naruto had forced them to leave the lamp on so they wouldn't be able to do anything. Neji and Tenshi both had their own tents and so did Hinata. That meant that either he would have to share, or he would have to not sleep. He was just fine with the second one. He sighed and yawned. Then he pulled out one of Sakura's food pills. They tasted terrible but they were amazing at keeping him awake.

"Ugh gross!" Naruto said after stuffing one hole into his mouth. "Sakura really needs to learn how to cook."

He looked around and didn't see anything but he knew that there could literally be any number of things waiting to kill them once he was asleep. He yawned again and found his eyes beginning to close.

"Oh come on," Naruto said. "I ate the stupid food pill."

_"Sloth demon!"_ Kurama shouted.

Naruto flexed his palm and prayed the others wouldn't wake up. The moment his vision returned he wasn't tired anymore. Unfortunately he could hear Kurama snoring loudly.

"You're useless," Naruto said appearing in Kurama's cave to see a gigantic sloth hanging from the top of the cage over the giant sleeping fox. "Wow, Naruto said. "Awfully big ain't ya'?"

"Hello Naruto," the sloth demon said. "You look tired. You should reeeesssst."

His words were slow and drawn out and monotone. He drew out the word rest and when he finished just the sound of his voice was enough to put Naruto to sleep. The fact that he used his power just succeeded in sending Naruto into Kurama's cage in his sleep like he usually did anyway.

"What the HELL!?" the sloth demon said when Naruto appeared next to his own body.

"I always visit Kurama when I sleep," Naruto said. "You just wasted you best chance and only succeeded in putting me right back where I started."

The sloth began to radiate darkness then vanished and a boy about Naruto's age appeared in front of Naruto. This boy was about five foot five and a half with short, light brown hair in the same stile as Naruto's and black eyes. Not just the irises, his entire eye was pitch black. He had muscles that would make Might Guy jealous. He had two four foot long bone spikes extending from his shoulder blades then curving upward, two three foot long bone spikes extending straight out from his third ribs from the top, two extending straight out from his sixth ribs from the top, and two extending from his second ribs from the bottom then curving downward. Each spike was about two inches in diameter and was sharper than anything Naruto had seen short of his own bone weapons. Naruto also noticed bone claws on the boy's fingers and his teeth were unnaturally long.

"You have Shikotsumyaku as well," Naruto noted.

"Yes," the boy said. "It's my second favorite ability."

"What's your first?" Naruto asked.

Just then the boy appeared behind Naruto with a kunai up to his throat.

"Perfected Thunder God Technique," the boy said. "I had the seal formula imprinted on my eyes so now I can teleport where ever I want so long as it's in view."

"Neat trick," Naruto said. "Only one draw back."

"What's that?" the boy asked.

Just then thousands of the seal Formulas appeared all over the inside of the cage and even Kurama.

"I own this place," Naruto said before vanishing.

A moment later his own kunai was at the boy's throat.

"Now," Naruto said. "You got a name?"

"Sloth," the boy said disappearing and reappearing on Kurama's back.

"Like I said," Naruto said appearing behind Sloth again. "I own this place. This is going to take a while if you want to fight this way."

"True," Sloth said.

Just then the spikes on his back shot out at Naruto but Naruto teleported to the far side of the cage. Sloth followed on foot and Naruto pulled out his Chakra Blades and charged. After a second they met and Naruto clashed his Chakra Blades against Sloth's claws. After a moment he pushed back and both began to use the Flying Swallow technique and Sloth began to swing as fast as he could. Naruto stayed just out of Sloth's range and after a second he swung and after Sloth dodged it, he teleported behind him and swung again but Sloth teleported away from him again.

"Nice try," Sloth said.

Naruto charged again and so did Sloth. After a second or two of them reached each other and began to fight again. Naruto kicked both of Sloth's hands away and began swinging at him with blinding speed, and while Sloth was focused on avoiding the Chakra Blade, Naruto teleported behind him mid swing and cut him in half the long way. Sloth dropped dead and Kurama stirred.

"What did I miss?" Kurama asked.

"I killed the Sloth demon," Naruto said.

"Nice job," Kurama said looking around and then at himself. "Why is this seal formula everywhere?"

"I went a little overboard on using the Flying Thunder God technique," Naruto said. "He had another version of it. He could go anywhere he could see because he had the seal imprinted on his eyes."

"You want me to do that with you?" Kurama asked.

"I'm good," Naruto said. "See you later."

Naruto woke up and stood then went back to the real world and found that it was still only around eleven at night. Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes and heard someone walking up behind him. He turned around and was expecting a fight but it was just Hinata.

"Go get some rest," Hinata said. "I'll take watch."

"No," Naruto said. "You need the rest."

"So don't you," Hinata said. "Come on. You can have my tent."

"No," Naruto said. "You need your sleep."

"This is going nowhere," Hinata said.

She walked over and immobilized Naruto then carried him into her tent and covered him with the blanket. Just as she was about to leave she felt someone grab her hand. When she turned back and saw that Naruto had already regained his ability to move.

"Stay," Naruto said. "If I have to sleep so do you."

Hinata smiled and sighed. Naruto scooted over and lifted the blanket. She laid next to him and he laid the blanket over her. She snuggled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Within seconds both were asleep.

Inside his tent, Neji smiled. He would never have admitted it but he was happy they were finally together. He had been on the verge of beating the tar out of Naruto for being clueless and not seeing that Hinata was completely in love with him. Finally Naruto had shown how quick he really was and now Neji was finding it rather hard to hide his emotions about Naruto and Hinata's relationship. He turned his Byakugan on his other sister and nearly shouted in rage. Konohamaru and Hanabi were both in their underwear kissing. Neji could tell that they hadn't gone any further than that because both had their hands clasped behind their own backs. After another moment they both stopped and fell asleep and Neji managed to calm down.

"That was close Konohamaru," Neji whispered. "I almost had to tell Naruto."

Neji laid down and deactivated his Byakugan then closed his eyes and went to sleep. The next day Naruto was the first awake and teleported to a seal formula he had placed on the log he had been sitting on the night before. He looked around and saw that there was still no one around. A few minutes later Hanabi woke up and managed to get out of her tent after dressing without waking Konohamaru.

"Good morning," Naruto said. "How was your night?"

"Um...fine," Hanabi said sitting across from him and staring at the empty fire place.

"What time did you two stop kissing and start sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"So you noticed huh?" Hanabi asked. "Not long after you and Hinata went to bed. Are you going to discipline him?"

"No," Naruto said. "I know you didn't actually do anything. Even if you had I would just let Neji and Hiashi discipline him. My anger couldn't even begin to compare to theirs."

"You were never angry with him were you?" Hanabi asked.

"About you no," Naruto said. "About Shion, yes. With you I was just trying to keep him from having to deal with Hiashi's temper."

"Thank you," Hanabi said. "I can see why my sister likes you so much. I see a lot of the same traits in Konohamaru."

"You should," Naruto said. "He acts just like a younger me."

Hanabi grinned and said, "I guess low standards run in the family then."

Naruto also grinned and Tenshi came out of her tent.

"Morning Tenshi," Naruto said. "Excited to see your home?"

Tenshi silently walked over and sat on the only one person log.

"Okay then," Naruto said as Hinata and Neji exited their tents.

"Morning," Hanabi said cheerfully.

"I trust you enjoyed you night," Neji said.

"Don't waste your breath," Naruto said. "I already warned her against telling Hiashi for a long while."

"She had better listen and keep her clothes on from here on out or there'll be Hell to pay," Neji said.

"She will," Naruto said. "How did you sleep Hinata?"

"Fine," Hinata said. "You?"

Naruto shrugged and looked at the horizon so she didn't see him grin while she took it to mean he didn't care one way or another. She sat on his left side and Naruto grinned further. He couldn't help himself but slip back into his old pranks. He was thankful that both Neji and Hanabi were on the opposite side of Hinata.

"Hey Hanabi," Naruto said winking to both Hanabi and Neji. "Wanna go do that thing?"

"Wha-" Hanabi asked before catching on. "Oohh, sure why not?"

She and Naruto stood and began walking into the trees and Hanabi couldn't help but join in the prank and slipped her hand into Naruto's while they walked earning a glare from both Neji and Naruto.

"This aught ta be good," Tenshi said grinning.

"Shh," Neji said.

After a couple second Hanabi groaned loudly and Hinata instantly dropped her mind in the gutter and blushed. They could all hear Naruto and Hanabi's conversation but that was all part of the plan.

"Wow, Hanabi," Naruto said. "You're one heck of a dirty girl. Maybe we should just stop and head back. Wouldn't want Konohamaru getting jealous. Plus I don't think you can handle this."

"Oh please," Hanabi said. "I can take it all! Fill me up!"

Hinata instantly stood along with Neji and sprinted through the trees to the clearing Naruto and Hanabi had gone to. They both stopped dead in their tracks and Neji could barely restrain a grin.

Hanabi was standing in the middle of the clearing and had a flat board strapped to her back. She was covered in soot and was filthy and sweating. She was bent over so that the board was flat and could barely stand. The reason behind her struggling was the mountain of soot on top of the board. Naruto was shoveling more and more onto the pile and Hanabi was about to collapse but there wasn't much left.

"Not bad Hanabi," Naruto said. "You can take more than Konohamaru."

"Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said. "What are you doing here?"

"You...and she...but you were...you said...and then she said...I thought..." Hinata was having trouble processing what was happening but Naruto finally took pity on her and grinned.

"I know what you thought," Naruto said. "This is a form of training Jiraiya put me through every day. We said exactly what we did to see if you had as dirty a mind as your sister thought."

"Quit talking and fill me up!" Hanabi said.

"Alright holy," Naruto said. "Have a little patience."

Hinata blushed at Hanabi's choice of words but the blush faded when Naruto simply finished putting the last of the soot onto the board. Hinata could tell that there was easily two hundred pounds on there. The moment the last of it was on Hanabi collapsed and would have been crushed if Naruto hadn't used a Beast Wave Gale Palm to clear most of the soot before it landed on her. She stood and brushed some of the soot off then sighed and grinned.

"Don't even think about it," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto," Hanabi said in a very suggestive tone that made Hinata blush furiously. "Give me a hug."

Naruto turned and began to run away with Hanabi less than a foot behind him at all times. After a couple seconds she tackled him and rubbed her body all over his until he was almost as dirty as she was.

"Hee hee," Hanabi said. "You need to take a bath Naruto."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Naruto asked.

He sat up and sighed then stood and used a second Beast Wave Gale Palm to dust himself off. Hanabi glared at him for a moment then went to the river to get cleaned up. Naruto was the only one that noticed the slight blush on her face.

"Please don't try anything like that again," Hinata said.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said walking over and hugging her. "It was honestly just a joke. I would never do something like that to you."

Hinata nodded and hugged him back and after a couple minutes they headed back to camp and found it already packed up.

"How did the soot training go?" Tenshi asked.

"How did you know that's what it was?" Naruto asked.

"I've done it," Tenshi said. "It took me a hole week to be able to carry all of it."

"A week," Naruto said. "And you feel that's a bad thing."

"How long did it take you?" Tenshi asked.

"A month," Naruto said.

"That sucks," Tenshi said.

Konohamaru walked out of the trees and yawned, and a couple minutes later, Hanabi got back so they all began heading back to Tenshi's village. They arrived about an hour later and found all of the shinobi waiting along with Hanare.

"Come on Shikamaru," Hanare said. "It's time for breakfast. As for the rest of you, your services are no longer required."

Naruto stepped forward and grew bone spikes all over his body. The shinobi all got a little restless and Hanare paled.

"Shikamaru, let's go," Hanare said.

Tenshi suddenly coughed up a small metallic ball with several flashing lights and crushed it.

"The name's Tenshi mom," Tenshi said with her normal female voice.

"You dare question me?" Hanare asked. "After all I did for you?"

"What did you do for me other than make me think that it was a bad thing for me to be who I was?" Tenshi asked.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Hanare shouted pulling out a kunai.

"Enough, Hanare," Kakashi said appearing between Hanare and Tenshi. "That's quite enough. Tenshi is her own person and will be treated as such...in Konoha."

"I don't think so," Hanare said. "Just because you're her father doesn't give you the right to take her from me."

"I'm not," Kakashi said. "I'm relieving her of you."

Kakashi puled his forehead protector up then created his Chidori and charged at Hanare. Before he could get there Naruto made several Hand signs and placed his hands on the ground.

"Dance of the Seeding Fern!" Naruto said.

Bone spikes began to grow out of the ground too fast to avoid but Naruto was able to control it and made a trail that passed between Kakashi and Hanare.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"She doesn't have to die," Naruto said. "She just can't have Tenshi anymore."

"I agree," Tenshi said. "She was a horrible mother but that doesn't warrant death."

"Fine," Kakashi said.

"Good," Naruto said. "Now everyone grab on. I'm sick of walking."

They all did and Naruto teleported them all to his house where he had a Flying Thunder God kunai stuck in the ceiling.

"Good idea," Kakashi said while Naruto removed the kunai and simply put the seal formula itself on the ceiling.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Naruto said. "I'm starving."

The others agreed and they all decided to go to Ichiraku's without even having to discuss it. About halfway there, however, Sakura happened across their path.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said holding a basket of her food pills out to him. "I made these for your training."

"No thanks," Naruto said completely forgetting who he was talking to. "Those things are only good for forcing someone to regurgitate poison. They're terrible."

The others all paled and After half a second so did Naruto. Sakura dropped the basket and Naruto took a step back.

"No wait, I didn't mean-" Naruto began but stopped when Sakura's fist smashed his jaw and when he smashed through the wall around the village, the impact destroyed a few more bones.

"Oh crap," Sakura said. "I think I might have overdone it a little. I'll go heal him."

"No!" Hinata said glaring at her.

"I think you've done enough for today Sakura," Kakashi said giving her a cold look.

Sakura felt terrible and Hinata and Hanabi both rushed to Naruto to heal him. The others went as well and Sakura turned and picked up the basket. She picked up one food pill and tasted it and instantly spit it out. Naruto had been right. They _were_ terrible. She threw the basket into the nearest trash can and began to feel worse about hitting Naruto.

"Ow," Naruto said massaging his jaw as Hinata and Hanabi finished healing him. "That's the last time I open my mouth around Sakura."

"I would suggest a restraining order," Hanabi said.

"Nah," Naruto said. "I'll be fine."

About three minutes later Sakura arrived in Tsunade's office after being summoned. She knew that it was about what she did to Naruto and also could tell from Tsunade's facial expression that she was less than happy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto said My food pills tasted bad so I hit him," Sakura mumbled.

"YOU WHAT!?" Tsunade shouted.

She was dumb founded. In all the time she had known Sakura she had never once heard of her losing her temper to that extreme. She knew that Sakura often hit Naruto for being stupid but to see her lose it for such a stupid reason was over the line. Sakura was already taking mandatory anger management classes because Tsunade had ordered her too. Now Tsunade was at her whit's end.

"That's the last straw Sakura," Tsunade said. "I don't know what to do with you. I tried to help you but you refuse to learn. I'm afraid there's only one thing to do and that's to Strip you of rank, strength, and ninja status."

Sakura paled but didn't argue. She knew that it was the least she deserved. But Tsunade wasn't done yet.

"Also, to ensure Naruto's safety, I'm setting up a one mile restraining order," Tsunade said.

"But that's not possible," Sakura said. "The village is only a half mile from one corner to the other."

"Exactly," Tsunade said. "As of this moment, you are banished from the village of Konohagakure. Pack your things, you have until noon to get to the minimum allowed distance."

Sakura's head fell and she silently left Hokage tower and went to her house. She packed her things within five minutes and within another five, she was outside of ten miles from the village. Then Naruto appeared in front of her.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked stopping. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to say goodbye," Naruto said. "Sorry about the harsh punishment. I didn't want any of it."

"It's not your fault," Sakura said. "I deserved it. I shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry."

Naruto nodded and then walked over and gave her a hug while taking back the Flying Thunder God kunai he had planted on her when she punched him. She didn't notice that it was there or that he was taking it. Then he was gone. She sighed and continued to leave Konoha. Within fifteen minutes she arrived at the base she had to go to for the other part of her punishment. She turned over all of her ninja equipment then a medical ninja severed her chakra network and sent her on her way.

When Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's only Hinata was left. The others had all eaten and moved on.

"Why did you wait for me?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't think you'd want to eat alone," Hinata said.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"We already made your usual," Teuchi said.

He gave Naruto the first bowl and Naruto once again saw that Ayame was dressed to impress. He really didn't give a crap right then and barely felt hungry at all. Hinata finished her food and noticed that Naruto had yet to take his first bite.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"No," Naruto said. "Her punishment was my fault. If I had kept my trap shut I would have been fine. Then she wouldn't have had to get her chakra network severed."

"It wasn't your fault," Hinata said. "She threw the punch."

Naruto checked his watch and seemed unimpressed by something.

"Late again," Naruto said. "What's taking him so long?"

Just then the same reddish-orange haired human form that Kurama took to speak with Naruto appeared in front of Naruto and Hinata felt her blood go cold.

Kurama knelt and then looked up at Naruto with hatred clear in his eyes.

"Master," Kurama said. "I wish to discuss something with you."

"I know you do," Naruto said. "You're late."

"It's not about the pink-haired, psychotic bitch that tried to kill us," Kurama said.

"Watch your mouth!" Naruto snapped. "What's it about?"

"It's about The Forbidden," Kurama said.

"Speak," Naruto said.

"I have reason to believe it may still return," Kurama said. "Not with Hinata or Shion. Have you heard the stories of Kami?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "And you know that I'm Christian and believe that Kami is a load of BS."

"It's not," Kurama said. "Kami is the ten-tailed beast. It created all. Even The Forbidden. I have reason to believe it intends to do so again but this time make The Forbidden more loyal."

"If Kami tries to bring The Forbidden back I'll become a God Slayer," Naruto said.

"Kami is not one to be taken lightly," Kurama said.

"Neither am I," Naruto growled. "And you are making my patience wear thin. Is there anything important you wanted to discuss or did you just feel like wasting my time?"

"That is all I had to say," Kurama said then flexed his right hand and a bright white light shot out.

When the light cleared nothing had changed and Naruto had had more than enough of Kurama for the day.

"That's enough," Naruto said.

Chakra chains shot out of his stomach and dragged Kurama back into the seal. Then Naruto paid for Hinata's meal as well as his own and left. Within minutes he arrived at the top of Hokage Mountain and counted to three and Hinata arrived right on time.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"No," Naruto said. "Guess I might as well not hide it any more. A while back I had a dream where you and me were running from something and you died. The dream was very vivid and I suddenly remembered Shion's ability to have visions of other people's deaths. I asked her about it and she agreed that it was a vision. Then, when Sakura punched me, I saw the street."

"I'm not going to die Naruto," Hinata said sitting next to him. "I promise."

Naruto kissed her and she kissed him back then pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on her head while they watched the sun set.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Naruto said.

"I know you won't," Hinata said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Naruto said.

Hinata laced her fingers with Naruto's and Naruto smiled. After a half hour the sun had set and the stars were out. Naruto lay down and Hinata lay next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"They're beautiful," Hinata said.

"Yes they are," Naruto said. "But I can barely see them."

"Why?" Hinata asked looking at him with a worried face.

Naruto grinned and said, "Because you're here."

Hinata smirked at his corny pick up line but still kissed him. After a second she pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder again. She was laying on her stomach now and had her eyes closed. Naruto lightly stroked her hair and she sighed contentedly. After about another five minutes she was asleep. Naruto carefully picked her up and teleported to his house then carried her to her own. He gently laid her on her bed and pulled the covers up over her. Then he teleported home just before Hiashi came in to make sure Hinata was asleep.

"Now to figure out who was chasing us," Naruto said as he sat in Lotus Position on his bed.

"Hello Naruto," Kurama said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to see my dream in slow motion," Naruto said. "I need to figure out who was attacking us and why."

Kurama played the video of Naruto's dream at half speed and paused it when the Sand Ninja arrived.

"He was the last enemy," Kurama said.

"Back up until I close the door then play at one fourth speed," Naruto said.

Kurama did as he was told and Naruto was happy that the video was in first third person. The view slowly panned left and Naruto had Kurama pause it the moment it showed the only other door out of the room Naruto and Hinata had arrived in. In the window of the doorway was a silhouette. Kurama zoomed in and tried his best to make it a little more visible. The only thing they could see, however, was a black eye with a tan iris with a black four pointed star as the pupil and four tiny purple dots around the star.

"Shukaku," Naruto said. "Of course."

"You were caught in the cross hairs," Kurama mused. "He was after me."

"I wasn't caught," Naruto said. "Hinata was."

"What should we tell everyone?" Kurama asked.

"The Akatsuki has Shukaku so, for the time being," Naruto said, "We should treat every new arrival to the village as a suspect."

"That includes Tenshi," Kurama said.

"I know," Naruto said. "I already screened Tenshi. She's clean."

"How did you screen her?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not useless," Naruto said. "Plus I showed Hinata how to see the difference between the Jinchuriki's chakra and the demon's."

"I see," Kurama said.

"I'm going to have her keep tabs on the people that enter the village along with Hiashi," Naruto said.

"You seem to have planned for this," Kurama said.

Naruto went back to his room and then to sleep. A little while later he woke up and went to the Hyuga estate and requested a meeting with Hiashi. He knew that Hiashi always woke up bright and early and would have finished his breakfast a while ago. He was let in not long after requesting the meeting and was taken to a large, spacious room and knelt in front of Hiashi Hyuga.

"I am a very busy man," Hiashi said. "Would you care to tell me why you decided to waste my time with this meeting?"

"I requested this meeting in order to request your help," Naruto said.

"Help with what?" Hiashi asked.

"Not too long from now, this village is going to be deserted," Naruto said. "The desertion is because of a Jinchuriki of the one-tailed beast. It will have several shinobi under its command. Hinata and I will still be trapped in the village. Hinata will die. After that I don't know what happens."

"You expect me to believe you know the future?" Hiashi asked.

"Would that be the strangest thing you've ever seen?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hiashi said. "And you're full of it. It'll never happen."

"Humor me," Naruto said. "If not for my sake then for your daughter's."

"I don't no who you're talking about," Hiashi said. "You didn't say anything about Hanabi."

"Hinata is your daughter," Naruto said.

"Not anymore," Hiashi said. "I have no use for a slut daughter."

"Watch your mouth," Naruto growled. "I am warning you. I am not above kicking your ass for bad mouthing her."

"As if you could stand a chance," Hiashi said.

"Did you disown her?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hiashi said.

"And you won't help me?" Naruto asked.

"No," Hiashi said.

"I wonder how Hanabi will react when she hears you condemned her sister to death," Naruto said.

"I don't care," Hiashi said. "Like I said, I have no use for a slut daughter."

"What makes you think she's a slut?" Naruto asked.

"I overheard Hanabi and Konohamaru talking about what it is you tried to keep hidden from me," Hiashi said.

"I have no idea what it is," Naruto said. "And I have no interest in finding out."

"Oh but you should know what your girlfriend does at night," Hiashi said.

"I don't care," Naruto said. "It's none of my business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go speak with Granny Tsunade. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me."

Naruto walked out of the compound then sat in the bushes and then went into his head again.

"Hey Kurama," Naruto said. "Do you remember those Dojutsu you were telling me about?"

"I remember," Kurama said. "As I recall you were particularly interested in the one that allows you to see the emotions of others as a color. You were even more interested in the one that boy, Ranmaru, had."

"Right now I need Ranmaru's," Naruto said.

Kurama nodded and Naruto went back to the real world and felt Kurama's Dojutsu activate. He stood then turned and looked behind himself. He used the Dojutsu and within a couple minutes he spotted Hinata and instantly felt his anger shoot through the roof. Hinata was chained to the wall of a basement. She was facing the wall and the clothes on her upper body had been removed. There were several lash wounds on her back, shoulders, even her thighs. Naruto clenched his fists and tried to weigh the consequences of making the Hyuga clan practically extinct. Just then Hiashi walked in and picked up a whip.

"That's more than enough," Naruto said teleporting to Hinata just in time to block the whip with his arm.

The whip wrapped around his arm and the metal shards lodged in his arm and got stuck. Hiashi pulled as hard as he could to get the whip back but it wouldn't budge. Naruto grinned and pulled back and Hiashi's grip was so strong that he came with the whip. Naruto kicked Hiashi in the face and felt his nose collapse under his sandle. Then he pulled the metal out of his arm and threw the whip to Hiashi then unchained Hinata and gently picked her up then kicked her clothes into the air with his foot and caught them. He turned to see Hiashi pulling his arm back to whip him.

"You should really learn a new trick," Naruto said teleporting back to his house with Hinata.

He gently laid her on the bed then healed her as well as he could. Then he sat her up and leaned her against him while he put her bra, then shirt, then jacket on her. Once he was done she stirred slightly and groaned.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked sitting up. "Where are we?"

"My house," Naruto said.

"Did you save me?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "I also may have damaged your father's nose in the process."

"Did you break it?" Hinata asked.

"Not exactly," Naruto said. "I'd say more like...um...crushed it."

Hinata began to laugh hysterically and when she finally stopped she began to try to stand.

"We'd better get to Lady Tsunade before he turns what happened into you kidnapping me," Hinata said then gasped in pain and nearly fell.

Naruto caught her then began to force her to lay back down and said, "Tsunade knows I would never do that to you. Besides, you need your rest and I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Naruto," a familiar voice said. "You know why we're here."

"I know Yugao," Naruto said. "And you know that I can't let that happen."

"You don't have a choice," Yugao said.

"That's enough Yugao," Tsunade said walking in. "I wish to speak to them alone before anyone does anything."

"Yes Lady Hokage," Yugao said leaving.

"Hiashi said you attacked him and kidnapped Hinata," Tsunade said.

"You know I would never do that," Naruto said. "Plus I could never beat Hiashi in a straight fight and escape without a scratch."

"What's your side of the story Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I woke up this morning and wished to request Hiashi's help in keeping an eye out for someone that I knew was coming," Naruto said. "When I asked him he refused and when I told him that it would also save Hinata's life, he still refused saying that he didn't care at all about Hinata since he had disowned her. Then I left but had Kurama use his Kekkei Genkai to allow me to use Ranmaru's Dojutsu to find Hinata. Once I found her she was chained to a wall and had been whipped badly. Hiashi was about to whip her again but I used the Flying Thunder God technique to stop Hiashi and kicked him in the face before he had the chance to realize I was there. I removed Hinata from the wall and teleported back here then healed her as best I could. Then she woke up and Yugao arrived."

"Is this true Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"Last night about midnight he told me I was no longer his daughter then immobilized me and chained me in the basement," Hinata said. "Then he whipped me until I blacked out. Then I woke up here with Naruto."

"Were you able to fully heal her?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Naruto said.

"Then let me see her injuries," Naruto said.

Naruto helped her remove her jacket then pulled the back of her shirt up while Tsunade placed a hand over her mouth in shock. After a moment she walked over and fully healed Hinata's back then stood.

"I believe you Naruto," Tsunade said writing something on a slip of paper then signing it and handing it to Naruto. "Give this to Hiashi and you'll be able to take your revenge legally."

Naruto thanked her and as Tsunade was leaving, Naruto whispered for Hinata to screen Tsunade and Hinata paled which told Naruto that the scan was positive.

"Shukaku," Naruto said.

Tsunade froze and turned to look back at him.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"You signed the paper as Shukaku," Naruto said. "Plus I can read Kanji so I know that this is an order for Hiashi to kill me."

"You're pretty quick kid," Tsunade said in Shukaku's voice.

"Where's the real Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"She's fine," Tsunade said.

Just then smoke covered Tsunade and when it cleared there was a sand version of Gaara standing in front of them.

"You really liked having Gaara for a Jinchuriki huh?" Naruto asked.

"He got into a lot of fights," Shukaku said matter-of-factly.

"Why don't you just fight me yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Because we both know that my brother is stronger than me," Shukaku said. "So I think I'll suffice for simply enslaving everyone else. Don't worry. I'll let her die instead."

With that Shukaku exploded into a cloud of dust and went through a vent. A moment later Yugao and the real Tsunade burst in and Tsunade charged at Naruto.

"I didn't do it!" Naruto said without flinching in the least.

Tsunade froze with her fist a centimeter away from Naruto's nose. She pulled it away and Hinata and Naruto both told her the same thing they had told Shukaku. Tsunade didn't believe a word until she saw Hinata's scars that she could sense were recently healed.

"What's that?" Tsunade asked pointing at the piece of paper Naruto was holding.

Naruto handed it to her and she read it then shredded it.

"Who's it in?" Tsunade asked.

"Shukaku isn't in anyone," Naruto said. "He's been turned into living sand. He's taking the form of a sand version of Gaara."

"Find him and kill him," Tsunade said.

"I'll help," Gaara said walking through the door.

Tsunade turned to punch Gaara thinking he was Shukaku, but Naruto caught her fist without a single injury.

"He's the real one," Naruto said. "Shukaku is the color of sand."

"Fine," Tsunade said. "Now what?"

"Evacuate," Naruto said.

"Done," Gaara said. "You guys are the only ones left."

"You two get out of here," Naruto said. "Gaara, take them to the Land of Snow. They should be having winter right now. Then go to these coordinates and use this seal. Convince any that you can to help Kurama. We're going to kill Shukaku once and for all."

Naruto wrote coordinates and a seal formula on a piece of paper then wrote the hand seals required for the seal. When he was done he handed the paper to Gaara and Gaara nodded then led Tsunade and Yugao into a hole in the ground and closed it after them.

"What do we do?" Hinata asked.

"We need to get to the safe house," Naruto said.

"Where's that?" Hinata asked.

"What's the most secure place in this village?" Naruto asked.

"That would be...the Academy," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded. He knew that the Academy was on the same street he had seen in his dream. He looked outside and sure enough everything was dark. The power was out and there were shinobi flashing between buildings.

"Time to move," Naruto said.

They both ran outside and into the street, and instantly got swarmed by shinobi. Naruto pulled out his Chakra Blades and grew bone spikes all over his body. Then he began using the Flying Swallow technique with every single bone spike and blade. He began to glow blue and begun spinning and slashing his way through the shinobi and after about three minutes he heard Hinata cry out in pain. He moved faster and after a couple minutes he retracted his bones and put his Chakra Blades away. Hinata had been stabbed in the leg by a kunai. Naruto pulled it out but before he could heal her she said that they had to get to the Academy first. Naruto lifted her onto his back then sped off down the street at full speed. After a couple minutes they went into the safe house and he shut and locked the door then caught the chokuto before it could stab him. He shoved the shinobi away then followed it with his Chakra Blades in hand. He and the shinobi fought fro several minutes until the shinobi kicked Naruto in the jewels and then prepared to finish it. Just then Hinata intervened and they began to fight. After less than a minute Naruto got up and the shinobi swung at him again but Hinata tried to block the sword. It bounced off of her Chakra Blade then swung down and left a very deep gash in Hinata's torso. Naruto instantly threw himself over Hinata and drove both of his Chakra Blades into the shinobi's eyes, effectively killing him. Then he spun around and began healing Hinata.

_"Help me Kurama,"_ Naruto said.

_"Why should I?"_ Kurama asked.

Naruto begged him and eventually agreed to release him if he saved Hinata's life. Kurama instantly agreed and helped Naruto and within minutes, she was fully healed and was hugging the living daylights out of Naruto.

"You saved me," Hinata said.

"No," Naruto said. "Kurama did."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shifted into Lotus Position but instead of him disappearing, Kurama appeared. Kurama was in the human form that both Naruto and Hinata had spoken with and he grinned.

"At long last I'm free," Kurama said.

"And just what do you plan on doing?" Naruto asked.

"For starters helping you kill Shukaku," Kurama said. "Then I don't know."

"Is there anyone...special to you?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Kurama said. "Matatabi."

"Your sister?" Naruto asked. "I didn't know you had a thing for incest."

"It's not incest," Kurama said. "We aren't really related. None of us are. That's why we're each a different animal."

"So you and Matatabi are together," Naruto said.

"No," Matatabi said walking into the room.

Naruto turned around and was shocked by Matatabi's human form. She was about their age with bright blue flames for hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes ere completely yellow and glowed and she had sharp teeth and claws. Despite the fact that she looked like she could easily tear apart anyone she didn't like, Naruto would have to be blind to not see that she was beautiful. She was about an inch shorter than Kurama and Naruto and had flawless, creme-colored skin. She had D cup breasts by Naruto's estimation by viewing Kurama's observations of her.

"Hey Kurama," Naruto said. "How come I can still see your thoughts and memories?"

"Only my physical body is out of you," Kurama said. "For the most part my soul is still inside you. If my body dies I'll still live."

"Good idea," Naruto said.

"Why do you trust this boy so much Kurama?" Matatabi asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"Oh don't act evil," Matatabi said. "You've changed a lot while you were in this boy. You're not evil anymore. You're still self-centered but you actually care what happens to him and Hinata now as well as those around them."

"No I don't," Kurama said.

"She's right Kurama," Shukaku said forming in front of them. "You're not nearly as evil as you used to be. You won't be able to finish your family anymore will you."

"I will," Naruto said. "Easily."

Shukaku grinned as Naruto charged. Shukaku exploded into dust and Naruto formed hand seals then several grains of sand turned black then Naruto jumped back out of the cloud as Shukaku reformed himself in a miniature version of his true body.

"Now let's get this over with," Shukaku said.

Naruto charged and Shukaku didn't move but after a moment he seemed distressed and smashed Naruto back with his tail.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Having trouble turning into dust?"

"You think you're pretty clever huh?" Shukaku asked.

"Pretty much," Naruto said.

"You do realize that you just cured me of my instability and inability to hold a solid form for more than a couple minutes," Shukaku said.

Naruto didn't stop smiling but had to resist the urge to do a face-palm. He took a step forward but before he could get very far, Shukaku hit them all with a Tailed Beast Ball. They all stood and charged and Shukaku began to fight them in melee combat. Naruto slashed at Shukaku's face but he blocked the attack with his tail then smashed Naruto away. Hinata slashed Shukaku's back successfully then received a tail to the side of the head. Kurama and Matatabi both attacked Shukaku and smashed him into the air then shot up and smashed him back down to a waiting Naruto. Naruto smashed Shukaku into the ground with a foot that had so many bone spikes that it looked like his foot had been replaced by a Morning Star.

Naruto did a back flip and retracted his claws. He landed next to Hinata and helped her up. She thanked him then Kurama and Matatabi landed next to them.

"Any chance it's over?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No," Kurama said.

"Did you ever think to give him the Uzumaki Dojutsu?" Matatabi asked.

"The what?" Naruto asked.

Kurama grew claws made out of green fire then spun and slashed Naruto's eyes. Naruto howled in pain and clutched his face until the feeling of his eyes receiving a third degree burn subsided. When he moved his eyes away, everything was black and white.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I gave you your bloodline ability from your mother," Kurama said. "It's the Uzumaki variation of the Byakugan."

"No it's not," Hinata said looking at Naruto's eyes. "That's the Sharingan Ancestor Dojutsu."

"It wasn't passed to the Uchiha," Kurama said. "It was passed to the Uzumaki in the exact same form. The Uchiha got a wash-down version. This one is far superior to all but the Rinnegan. It even has the Rinnegan's ability to manipulate gravity."

"Awesome," Naruto said. "Can it work like a Byakugan as well?"

"If you can figure out how to use it yes," Kurama said. "And don't worry. It doesn't need to be deactivated. It's like the Rinnegan in that respect."

Naruto's eyes suddenly rotated clockwise and made the swirl designs look hypnotic and Naruto's eyes zoomed in so much Naruto could see bacteria moving on the ground. After a second the zoomed back out.

"You don't know how to control these?" Naruto asked.

"No one does kid," Shukaku said standing. "Get used to it."

He hit them all with another Tailed Beast Ball then retreated. Naruto's eyes zoomed in on his back as Naruto shot a Pressure Damage. The attack hit him squarely in the back then Naruto's eyes zoomed back out.

"Help full," Naruto said. "Come on Kurama."

"Sorry but that's a no," Kurama said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I'm finished," Kurama said.

He moved his hand and Naruto saw that Kurama's entire abdomen had been nearly shredded by debris during the last blast. Matatabi knelt next to him and Naruto could see she had no intention of going either.

"I'll handle it then," Naruto said standing.

"I'm coming with you," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and they ran to the top of Hokage Mountain where Shukaku had landed. Shukaku greeted them by attacking first but Naruto and Hinata were able to dodge the attack then began to fight back. Hinata used gentle fist on Shukaku but it had no effect so Shukaku smashed her away then turned as Naruto moved in to attack but his eyes zoomed in again and his attack completely missed. Shukaku smashed Naruto away as well and he landed next to Hinata.

"Why the hell don't my eyes work?" Naruto asked.

Just then he found himself standing inside his head with the Uchiha Clan Ancestor in front of him.

"You know why you can't control them," the Ancestor said.

"No I don't," Naruto said.

"You're afraid," the Ancestor said. "But not of dying. Only of losing Hinata. You must let go of all fear in order to use my eyes."

With that Naruto was back where he had been. He hated that the Ancestor had told him not to be afraid to lose Hinata but he also knew that he was right. Naruto stood and Shukaku grinned. Naruto pulled out his chakra blades and used his new eyes to look at Shukaku's chakra network. Then he charged while using the Flying Swallow technique. He slashed Shukaku just enough to destroy his Chakra Network then jumped back and smirked.

"I don't use chakra boy," Shukaku said.

"No," Naruto said. "But that sand is kept alive with it."

Shukaku suddenly looked down at himself and saw that he was falling apart.

"DAMN YOU BRAT!" Shukaku shouted taking a step forward to attack Naruto and falling apart.

"Thank God that's over," Naruto said then found himself in his head again.

"Very good Naruto," the Ancestor said. "Of course, I was shitting you when I told you that. I just thought it would sound cool. The truth is, you will learn to control them in time."

"Can't you just show me?" Naruto asked.

"Why not?" the Ancestor said placing his hand on Naruto's forehead.

When Naruto woke up he grinned at the new knowledge he had. He carried Hinata back to Kurama and Matatabi and arrived before Kurama died.

"Hey kid," Kurama said. "Nice job killing Shukaku."

Naruto walked over and began to heal Kurama then activated his eyes and it allowed him to use Kurama's Chakra Network to make him heal completely. Kurama sat up with shock clearly visible on his face.

"How..." Kurama began.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth," Naruto said.

"Agreed," Matatabi said then kissed Kurama.

Kurama took another second to try to comprehend what was happening then began to kiss Matatabi back. After a couple seconds he pulled away and sighed.

"I'm sorry Matatabi," Kurama said.

"I am too," Matatabi said.

Kurama began to make the necessary hand seals to return to Naruto's body but Naruto caught one wrist.

"You've earned your freedom," Naruto said. "Be happy. If you ever kill anyone that doesn't deserve it or if you go against Konohagakure or Sunagakure, I'll seal you right back inside me again."

"Thank you," Kurama said.

Naruto nodded and Kurama and Matatabi went back to kissing.

"Come on Hinata," Naruto said as his eyes zoomed in then back out. "Let's go meet the others."

Hinata followed him away from the two tailed beasts and after fifteen minutes they met the others while they were on their way back to Konoha.

"I thought I said to get them out of here?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Right because you could keep Tsunade from returning any better than me," Gaara said.

"Fair enough," Naruto said. "It's over Granny Tsunade."

"Good," Tsunade said. "What the hell happened to the Academy?"

"Tailed Beast Ball," Naruto said. "Two, to be exact."

"Who are they?" Kakashi asked pointing at Kurama and Matatabi.

"Can I speak with you two for a moment?" Gaara asked leading Naruto and Hinata away. "Why the hell is Kurama free?"

"I had to free him in order to convince him to save Hinata's life," Naruto said.

"Okay," Gaara said making the Seal of Confrontation and releasing the Genjutsu Naruto had placed to make his eyes look normal. "Where'd you get the Dojutsu?"

"It's the long lost Uzumaki Dojutsu that everyone knows as the Sharingan Ancestor," Naruto said. "How'd you know?"

"Your eyes were a shade lighter than normal," Gaara said.

"Spend a lot of time staring at my eyes do you?" Naruto asked.

"No," Gaara said. "A ninja is supposed to be able to see even the slightest change in an instant."

"That's true," Hinata said.

Naruto put the Genjutsu back on and told Gaara not to tell anyone about his new ability. Gaara agreed and they went back to the others just as Kurama and Matatabi arrived.

"Naruto, we've got a problem," Kurama said.

"What is it Kurama?" Naruto asked while the others were all shocked.

"My seal is only temporary," Matatabi said. "Without Yugito, I'll fade away."

Naruto nodded and tried to think of any way to bring Yugito back without using the Impure World Reincarnation.

"If you wish to hear it," Matatabi said, "Kurama has an idea. Albeit an unpleasant one."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Get her a new Jinchuriki," Kurama said.

"I assume you have someone in mind," Naruto said.

"I do," Kurama said turning his eyes on Hinata while keeping his face aimed at Naruto.

"No," Naruto said.

"Yes," Hinata said. "If it'll save her from fading away, then yes."

"No," Naruto said.

"It's not your choice," Hinata said. "I'll do it Matatabi."

"I don't want to cause a fight," Matatabi said.

"I do," Kurama said. "I find this hilarious."

Naruto made three hand seals and chakra chains instantly shot out of him then dragged him back into Naruto.

"That's quite enough," Naruto said. "Now then, the answer is still no."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because he thinks he has a better idea," Matatabi said.

"I'll do it," Naruto said.

"No human, however stubborn or strong, can survive being a double Jinchuriki," Matatabi said. "You should already know that."

"Naruto please," Hinata said. "If I can save her, please let me."

"Okay," Naruto said. "I'm going to have a little 'talk' with Kurama."

He sat in Lotus position and disappeared. Everyone continued to the village except Hinata and Matatabi who were also sitting in Lotus Position. Both of them disappeared as they went into Hinata's subconscious.

"Why the hell did you do that brat?" Kurama asked.

"Because I warned you not to piss me off," Naruto said.

Kurama was still being restrained by Chakra chains. Naruto released the chains then stood.

"I will let you back out after Hinata's done," Naruto said.

"So she talked you into it after all," Kurama said.

"Yes," Naruto said before disappearing.

Hinata opened her eyes inside her head and saw that Matatabi's had created a cage made out of seal formulas.

"Only you can release the seals," Matatabi said. "But my physical body will still be able to leave so that I can help you fight as well as be with Kurama."

"Of course," Hinata said. "Now we should head back."

When they got back they looked around and Naruto appeared a moment later.

"Is it done?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hinata said.

Naruto released Kurama and Hinata did the same for Matatabi. Kurama gave Naruto a very angry glare then walked away with Matatabi.

"Now then," Naruto said. "Maybe now we can relax."

"Let me guess," Hinata said. "You want ramen."

"Maybe," Naruto said. "Unless something else is on the menu."

Hinata blushed slightly knowing full well what he meant.

"Sorry but it's not," Hinata said.

"Darn," Naruto said. "Then I guess ramen will have to do."

Hinata laughed and Naruto smiled. They walked to Ichiraku's and Naruto was happy that Ayame had given up on dressing like a slut. Naruto had about half his usual number of bowl, which was still around twenty, and Hinata had three. Naruto had happy that they were able to relax but he couldn't help but feel like something was off. He decided to ignore the feeling and just enjoy being with Hinata.

THE END

* * *

Please review but no being rude. Only leave reviews to help improve the story.


	3. Naruto: Downfall

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I own Hinata being a Jinchuriki. I own Naruto's Kekkei Genkai and everything else I owned in the last two chapters. I own Naruto and Hinata's children and Rin, and Konohamaru and Hanabi's children.

* * *

Downfall

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!" Hiashi shouted.

He was sprinting after a ninja that was well known through the entire village for being immature and for being the object of a mountain sized crush by a Hyuga heiress. Therefor it came as no surprise when he ran past them on the streets with a very pissed off Hiashi hot on his heels.

"I'M SORRY ALREADY! CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE UP AND TAKE A CHILL PILL!?" Konohamaru shouted as they ran.

Naruto looked out his office window and saw the chase and sighed. Konohamaru no doubt earned it but he still couldn't lose his son. Naruto leapt out the window and landed in front of Hiashi stopping him and making Konohamaru turn toward Hiashi and stick his tongue out.

"Konohamaru," Naruto said sternly without turning around. "What did you do this time?"

"That son of a bitch tried to-" Hiashi began but was cut off by Naruto.

"Watch your mouth!" Naruto snapped. "I wasn't talking to you anyway. What did you do Konohamaru?"

"I was visiting Rin and she fainted again so I decided to let her get some sleep," Konohamaru said. "I was laying her in her bed when that old geezer walked in and jumped to the conclusion that I was raping her."

"She barely had any clothes on!" Hiashi shouted.

"She was wearing a bathing suit!" Konohamaru said. "What was she supposed to do, swim in a sundress?"

"You watch your tone with me, boy," Hiashi said.

"No you watch your tone with my family," Naruto said. "You may have been able to threaten and screw your way to fifty years as head of your clan but that doesn't mean that you could take an Uzumaki in a straight fight. You and most of your clan lost every ounce of respect you had when you tried to take over. Unless you want you entire clan to be hunted, I suggest you go home and stay there before you forget to turn on your oxygen tank."

Hiashi stormed off and Naruto glared at his back as he went. Then Naruto turned on Konohamaru and Konohamaru's smile faded instantly.

"I thought I told you to stay home to take care of your mother and aunt," Naruto said.

"Well," Konohamaru said. "I...needed some fresh air."

Naruto sighed and told Konohamaru to go home then went back inside.

"He's as much a handful as you Naruto," Neji said.

"You have no idea," Naruto said. "At least it's obvious where he gets it."

"No kidding," Neji said. "How's Hinata?"

"Bedridden," Naruto said. "I swear, I don't think she can take another pregnancy."

"Well good lord she's had twelve already," Neji said.

"Don't remind me," Naruto said. "We barely get to do anything anymore."

"And yet you still succeed in getting her pregnant repeatedly," Neji said.

"No worse than Konohamaru and Hanabi," Naruto said.

"No kidding," Neji said grinning. "Twelve pregnancies with twins every time. No wonder Hanabi doesn't get out much anymore."

Both laughed for a couple minutes then Naruto sighed and continued his work. He and Hinata had gotten married about a month after stopping Shukaku. They had twelve children but only five survived past their first week due to most being months premature. Konohamaru was their only boy unless their newest child lived. Naruto's daughters were named Kushina, Mei, Hanami, Hiromi, and Isami. Kushina was named after Naruto's mother, and Hinata picked the rest of their names. Konohamaru Jr. had been named that because Naruto had made a bet with his friend of the same name and had lost.

Hanabi and Konohamaru had gotten married after about three years of dating and had quickly gotten started on their family. Unfortunately, they had even less luck than Naruto and Hinata. They had exactly two living children as the rest were all still births. One was a boy named Keiji, and the other was a girl named Ayako.

Naruto finished the first half of his paperwork as Hokage and then it occurred to him that he couldn't remember how long Hinata had been pregnant this time around.

"Hey Neji," Naruto said. "What's it been, seven months?"

"A new record," Neji said nodding.

Just then Konohamaru Jr. burst into the room panting and tried to speak but didn't even have enough air to form a sentence. Naruto told him to calm down then speak.

"Mom told me to tell you that she broke her...what was it...water bottle?" Konohamaru said trying to remember the exact wording.

Naruto slammed his head onto his desk loudly then picked it up and gave Neji a look Neji was accustomed to after twelve times.

"Go ahead I'll finish the paperwork," Neji said.

"Thanks Bro," Naruto said.

Neji had taken the position of Naruto's secretary and back up Hokage when Naruto had to leave. He sighed as he looked at the piles of papers and then his second worst fear happened. All of the piles began to sway. Then his absolute worst fear happened; they all fell and scattered all over the room.

"Ugh," Neji groaned as he began to clean and reorganize the paperwork then filled it out.

Naruto arrived at the hospital at the same time as Hinata. The medics took her inside so he did what he always did, and walked to the room that Sakura, now the head doctor in charge of kunoichi delivery and surgeries, jokingly said they should reserve for Hinata and Hanabi.

When the doctors and Hinata arrived, they placed Hinata on the bed and Naruto did what he always did and held his arm out for her to break when she needed too.

"You know," Hinata said, "After twelve births, you would think I'd be able to get them out a little easier."

"If you could do that, Hanabi wouldn't need to go to the hospital for her deliveries anymore," Naruto said.

Hinata laughed then groaned as Sakura walked in.

"Well you almost made it to the normal pregnancy length," Sakura said.

"Yeah yeah,"Hinata said. "Can we get this over with? Hanabi will be going into labor soon."

"Yeah I'd give it a good three minutes," Sakura said. "Unfortunately we can't rush without killing you."

"Sakura," Ino said sticking her head in the door. "Hanabi just went into labor."

"Looks like my timing was a little off," Sakura said. "Alright send the medics."

Ino nodded and ran off. Naruto sighed and gave Sakura an exasperated look.

"Don't give me that look," Sakura said. "This is your fault. If you had taken my advice and gotten yourself neutered after the first one she wouldn't be going through this right now."

"You're just lucky I healed your Chakra Network and got rid of the restraining order," Naruto said.

Sakura shrugged and a moment later Ino came in and told her that Hanabi was ready.

"Here we go," Sakura said.

"Want your earplugs?" Naruto asked.

"Nah," Sakura said going to Hanabi's room.

A moment later there was a deafening crack followed by Konohamaru's scream of agony.

"Feel the need to do it again?" Sakura asked.

"No I'm good," Hanabi said proving that she was both bipolar and having mood swings from labor.

"Thank God you're not bipolar," Naruto said.

"No kidding," Hinata said.

A couple minutes later they heard a baby crying then Sakura walked in and told Hinata that it was time. Naruto held out his arm and Hinata squeezed it so hard he felt the bones bending. After fifteen excruciating minutes of Hinata nearly reducing his arm bones to dust for the thirteenth time, they were rewarded with a stillbirth. Naruto rested his head against the wall behind him and Hinata buried her face in his shoulder as she sobbed.

"He ain't dead yet," Kurama said.

Sure enough the baby coughed something up then began to scream so loud a nearby window literally exploded.

"Yep," Naruto said grinning. "He's definitely got his mother's lungs."

Sakura checked the baby for injuries and healed a couple scratches from the thing it had swallowed. Naruto looked at it and saw that it was a slug.

"Nasty," Naruto said flicking it.

"What was it?" Hinata asked.

"A slug," Naruto said.

Hinata instantly began to gag.

"Now then," Sakura said handing Naruto the child, "Konohamaru is going to need extensive surgery on his arm so you will have to take you Hinata and Hanabi while I take care of Konohamaru."

"Oh I bet you're going to take care of Konohamaru," Naruto said.

"I will hit you," Sakura said. "Hokage or not."

"I'm good," Naruto said.

Sakura healed Naruto's arm then left and a couple Medical Ninja came to help Hinata into a wheelchair. Then Naruto went into a hall and created a shadow clone to go get Hanabi.

"They'll need to get plenty of rest," one nurse said.

"I know," Naruto said. "I've been through this more times than I care to count."

It was true. He had had to fill in for Konohamaru several times because Konohamaru had been away on missions.

Naruto and his clone took the Hyuga sisters back to Naruto and Hinata's mansion and then up to the master bedroom. Naruto carefully put Hinata on the Bed then put Hanabi next to her.

"You know," Hinata said. "After nine straight years of pregnancy fat, you and your balls had better pray I can lose the weight, otherwise you won't need to worry about Sakura neutering you."

Naruto gulped and nodded and Hanabi made the same promise to herself about Konohamaru. Over the next few hours Naruto did everything he could to help Hinata and Hanabi get comfortable. Then he sat down in the living room just as Neji arrived.

"Two problems," Neji said. "First is that I can't seem to reach Gaara."

"And the other?" Naruto asked.

"All of you and Hinata and Hanabi and Konohamaru's children have disappeared with the exceptions of the newborns," Neji said.

"Go see if you can find out why Gaara isn't answering and be back as soon as possible," Naruto said.

Then he used his Uzumaki Dojutsu to search the village and surrounding ten miles for the children. None were there. Neji left and Naruto waited until he was gone to begin to lose his nerve. He knew that Hinata couldn't find out yet but it seemed she was a step ahead of him. Both Hinata and Hanabi walked over as best they could and gave him a stony look.

"Where are our children?" Hinata asked.

Naruto gulped then sighed and said, "I don't know. But I swear I will find them."

"I know you will," Hinata said just before she and Hanabi blacked out.

Naruto caught both and took them back to the bed. Then he went to Hokage Tower and found Lee waiting.

"What's up Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Guy's gone," Lee said.

"Gone as in he left or gone as in he died?" Naruto asked.

"Gone as in he's missing," Lee said.

A moment later several other ninja arrived and reported too many disappearances for him to keep track of. Naruto told them to write the names down in a list and they did. Naruto added his family and then looked the list over.

Kakashi and Tenshi had both disappeared, Shizune was gone, Jiraiya had died fighting Pain when he had attacked Konoha, Shikaku had died in the fourth great shinobi war with Inoichi, Iruka was gone, Kurenai was gone along with her child, Shino and his entire clan were missing, Kiba and Akamaru were missing, Ino and Sai were missing, and around fifty to a hundred citizens were gone.

"Well this just gets better and better," Naruto said.

"It gets even better than that," Neji said returning from the Leaf Village.

All of the Konoha Nine had been trained by Lee so that they could travel to their missions faster.

"What's wrong now?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara and his siblings are all gone," Neji said.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"The Sand village itself is gone," Neji said.

"Destroyed?" Naruto asked.

"Vanished," Neji said.

"How the hell..." Naruto trailed off and banged his head on the desk. "Thank you."

"Naruto," Yamato said appearing behind him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"There's someone you should see," Yamato said.

"Bring them in," Naruto said.

A moment later Yamato brought in a boy about Naruto's size with purple goo in the shape of Naruto's hair. He had three crescent moons under each eye that were turned to that it looked like they were trying to catch his eyes. His eyes were just lines that looked like stereo typical Japanese mask eyes. They curved up from the sides of his nose then leveled out and curled up on the ends. He was very pale in the face but the rest of his skin seemed a lighter shade of purple than his hair but purple all the same.

"Why does every demon I meet look like me when their male?" Naruto asked.

"Because they fear you," the demon said. "Do you recognize me?"

"I could recognize your Dark Chakra anywhere, zero-tails," Naruto said.

"I prefer Reibi," the zero-tails said.

"Fair enough," Naruto said. "What are you doing here? Who's anger are you feeding off of?"

"Yours," Reibi said. "And I'm here because I wanted to tell you that, while I _am_ truly evil, I'm going to help you stop the ones who took your family."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I was human once," Reibi said. "I had a family. They meant the world to me. Then the same people that have yours took mine and did terrible things to them. They lost the will to live and their deaths turned me into this."

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Kabuto, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Zetsu," Reibi said.

"Their all dead," Naruto said.

"No their not," Reibi said. "I thought so too after They took my world to war. They didn't though. They used an incredibly powerful ninja to take the fall but they were the masterminds. They lived even after I removed their heads. The only way to end them in to kill their true leader. Their puppet master."

"And who's that?" Naruto asked.

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself," Reibi said.

Naruto sighed and nodded but then requested one thing on Reibi.

"If you can," Naruto said. "Please help my wife and sister in law to recover faster without them changing at all."

"Very well," Reibi said.

Reibi flew out the window with Naruto on his back and it took him to Naruto's mansion where it healed a sleeping Hinata and Hanabi. When it was done they were fully recovered and had the bodies they had had before the nine years of pregnancy.

"Shall we?" Reibi asked.

Naruto nodded but before he could leave Hinata screamed.

"Naruto why are you talking to the zero-tails?" Hinata shouted waking up Hanabi.

"Two reasons," Naruto said. "First, he's going to help us find our children. Second, look down."

Both of the women did and were shocked to see that they were restored to the way they had been. Their bodies were even as young as they had been. Before Naruto could react Reibi made him younger as well and Konohamaru burst in sensing an evil presence. Reibi was able to sense who Konohamaru was and made him younger as well.

"What just happened?" Konohamaru asked. "How did your house grow?"

"We shrunk," Naruto said. "He made our bodies nine years younger."

"Does that mean we're virgins again?" Hinata asked.

_"Yes,"_ Matatabi said. _"Don't worry about feeding your children. I'll help with that."_

_ "Um...thanks...I think,"_ Hinata said.

Naruto took a deep breath then climbed onto Reibi.

_"Don't trust him Naruto,"_ Kurama said.

_"I don't,"_ Naruto said. _"I'm going to take him out once we don't need him anymore."_

Kurama sighed then agreed and Hinata and Hanabi both climbed on. Konohamaru was reluctant but also climbed on. Reibi took off and flew toward Kumogakure.

"Back there huh?" Naruto asked. "Fine. I guess I'll be able to at least recruit B for this."

_"Not a wise idea,"_ Kurama said.

_"I don't care,"_ Naruto said.

After a couple hours they landed for the night and Naruto slid to the ground then helped the others down. Naruto's clones set up camp and Naruto sat on a tree branch and watched. After a couple minutes the others joined him.

"So," Hanabi said. "Since me and Hinata are virgins again, we need to re-consummate our marriages."

"Technically me and Naruto are virgins again as well but that doesn't make much of a difference," Konohamaru said.

"Speak for yourself," Naruto said. "I didn't have much more to grow nine years ago. You had just started."

"Huh huh," Konohamaru said.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely adverse to the idea," Hinata said. "But can we avoid the pregnancies this time?"

"Since we're going to do it anyway-" Konohamaru began.

"No," Naruto said. "Nine years ago the answer was no and it hasn't changed just because it's the second time around."

"Why not?" Konohamaru asked.

"Konohamaru," Naruto said glaring at him. "We are not sharing wives."

"Oh come on," Konohamaru whined.

"You really feel the need to argue with me over this?" Naruto asked. "I may not be your team leader anymore but I am still Hokage. If I say someone has to go, who's going to argue?"

"Point taken," Konohamaru said shutting up.

Just then Naruto's clones got done and released their respective jutsus. Konohamaru and Hanabi both rushed to their tent and Naruto handed Hinata a set of earplugs. Then he and her walked away from the camp and to the river.

_"You were awfully quiet about his idea,"_ Naruto said.

_"I'm not adverse to it but only if I can release my physical body along with Matatabi and then all three of us can share your wives,"_ Kurama said.

_"Then I guess it's a good thing we're not sharing isn't it?"_ Naruto asked.

"You okay?" Hinata asked. "You seem quiet."

"Just getting Kurama's take on Konohamaru's idea," Naruto said.

"What's he think?" Hinata asked.

"He's not against it so long as he can join without having to share Matatabi," Naruto said.

"That sounds like him," Hinata said.

"Agreed," Naruto said grinning. "I remember when you would've freaked out about how clean he made Jiraiya seem."

"I remember," Hinata said. "I put you in the hospital because I couldn't hurt him."

"Hinata," Naruto said. "If this turns into a huge fight, I want you and Hanabi to leave. The last thing I need is a double repeat of Pain's assault on Konoha."

"I'm not letting you fight that many dangerous enemies alone," Hinata said.

"I'll be fine," Naruto said. "Try to remember that I _am_ a Jinchuriki and Toad Sage. I can take anything they can throw at me. Even Kabuto's Snake Sage mode can't bring me down. And with Konohamaru as a new Toad Sage as well, there's not much we would need you for in a fight."

"Okay," Hinata said.

"No," Naruto said. "I didn't mean that you couldn't fight. You're incredibly strong. It's just that they're out of your league and I don't want you being hurt."

"I know Naruto," Hinata said. "And you're right. I wouldn't be much help fighting them."

"Tell you what," Naruto said seeing that she was hurt. "If you promise to be careful and take the cure, you can fight Sasori."

"You really are overprotective of me aren't you?" Hinata asked.

"You haven't trained in nine years," Naruto said. "I'm a little iffy on whether or not you can beat him."

"Good point," Hinata said. "Good thing my body's as healthy as it was before."

"True," Naruto said then leaned in and whispered to her. "It's just as tight too."

"And you call Kurama perverted," Hinata said.

"Just stating facts," Naruto said still grinning.

"Sure you were," Hinata said kissing him.

Naruto kissed her back and his hands slid to her lower back. She grinned and slid her tongue into her mouth. A second later Kurama and Matatabi split from their bodies but instantly jumped to the main event. Naruto easily blocked them out but could tell Hinata was having trouble by how she kept rubbing her legs together. After a couple more minutes of just kissing she finally shoved him onto his back and grinned.

About an hour later Naruto and Hinata headed back to camp after Kurama and Matatabi went back to where they belonged and they found Konohamaru and Hanabi kissing by the fire.

"Man you just don't stop do you?" Naruto asked.

"No," Hanabi said pulling away for half a second.

Hinata blushed and Naruto grinned. Then they sat across the fire and just stared at Hanabi and Konohamaru until it became too awkward and they finally stopped.

"Do you mind?" Hanabi asked.

"Not at all," Naruto said resting his chin in his hand.

"Please," Hinata said. "Don't stop on our account."

"Jerks," Hanabi said.

She slid further away from Konohamaru and Naruto grinned.

"How was yours?" Konohamaru asked.

"Large," Naruto said. "Still is. Is yours finally bigger than a tic tack?"

"So not what I meant," Konohamaru said.

Naruto grinned and then looked at the fire and saw a dying snake.

"Where did that come from?" Naruto asked.

"It was in our tent," Konohamaru said.

"Were you bitten?" Naruto asked.

"No," Konohamaru said.

"No," Hanabi said. "Though he did suggest we...use it."

"That's just sick," Naruto said.

"Not my fault," Konohamaru said.

"Enough," Reibi said. "All of you need sleep."

"Yes sir your majesty," Naruto said saluting. "Asshole."

All of them went to their tents and were asleep within minutes. When they woke up, they all felt well rested, and more than happy to kill a few Akatsuki members.

Naruto left his tent and looked around. They weren't where they had been. In fact they weren't in the same dimension they had been in. The others also left their tents and looked around. Everything around them was dark purple and was swirling with dark chakra.

_"That fucker ate us,"_ Kurama said.

_"Figures,"_ Naruto said. _"I'll handle it."_

"I'll handle this," Konohamaru said before Naruto could say the exact same words.

"No I will," Naruto said creating a Rasengan the size of a Tailed Beast Ball.

"Fine," Konohamaru said.

Naruto leapt at the nearest border of the new dimension. Within seconds he reached it and slammed the Rasengan against it. It exploded and the light that shone through the dimension was blinding. When it cleared, Naruto and his friends were standing in front of tents with the zero-tails' mask in front of Naruto. Naruto crushed it under his foot then turned back to the others.

"Time to go," Naruto said. "We've still got a lot of ground to cover."

The others nodded and they all sprinted toward Kumogakure. Within a couple hours they arrived. Naruto went straight to A's office and asked where B was. A told him that he had gone missing along with hundreds of others. Naruto smashed his fist on the wall in frustration.

"We've lost contact with Sunagakure," A said.

"It's gone," Naruto said. "The entire village is missing. And I'm not just talking about the people."

"Damn," A said. "We're still getting reports of mass disappearances in the other nations as well. Not just the Five Great Nations. That new country with the Gelel stones. Their ruler...um..."

"Temujin," Naruto said.

"Yeah him," A said. "He's gone. So isn't that priestess you helped stop Moryo. Her entire home Province was leveled by some huge black skinned demon."

Naruto collapsed into a chair with his head in his hands.

"The land of Snow reportedly tried to send their ruler away but her ship was destroyed," A said.

"Kurama was right," Naruto said. "The Forbidden's come back and is ending the world."

"You mean Shion became that thing again?" Hinata asked.

"Not quite," Shion said walking in. "Moryo came back just long enough to revive The Forbidden from hundreds of my guards. Then The Forbidden killed him."

"At least we don't need to deal with Moryo too," Naruto said.

"We've also had reports that the Crescent Moon Kingdom has been sunk by the same thing that leveled Shion's home," A said.

_"Noticing a pattern yet_?" Naruto asked.

_"It's attacking the people you've helped,"_ Kurama said.

"There's someone here that you may like to see," A said. "I almost forgot about her."

Naruto froze halfway standing and watched as A walked to a side door and opened it then motioned for him to follow. Naruto did along with Hinata and after about fifteen minutes they reached a prison door and A opened it.

"We keep her in here because she's delusional and to keep her safe," A said.

A opened the door and Naruto and Hinata stepped in to see Koyuki sitting against the opposite wall. She looked up and saw Naruto and instantly ran over and threw her arms around him while sobbing. A moment later Amaru and Temujin walked into view and Naruto smiled in relief.

"Oh thank God," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto," Temujin said. "Good to see you too."

"Why are you in armor?" Naruto asked.

Temujin was wearing the same armor he had been wearing when Naruto and him had first met. It had been fixed and the symbol of the Gelel Stones was painted over his heart.

"Do you have a Gelel Stone in you?" Naruto asked pointing at the symbol.

"Yes," Temujin said. "This is a warning to any who can read it."

"I heard you went missing," Naruto said.

"I tried to fight a giant Demon," Temujin said. "Not the smartest move ever. I was on its shoulder but it brushed me off and I woke up here."

"Is anyone else in there?" Naruto asked.

"Just me," Tenshi said walking into view.

"Good to see you," Naruto said.

Naruto realized Koyuki was still hugging him and pulled her arms off his neck.

"We should get going," Naruto said.

"Right," Temujin said.

They all walked back to A's office and A looked horrified to see Koyuki.

"I assume she's the one that you said was delusional," Naruto said.

A nodded and Koyuki screamed and ran forward with a knife. Naruto caught her and took the knife.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"He's the one who attacked my ship!" Koyuki said.

"Don't waste your time fighting him," Naruto said. "You can't."

Koyuki nodded and Naruto let her go. She glared at A but didn't attack him.

"So," Naruto said. "Why'd you attack Koyuki?"

"You believe her over me?" A asked.

"You have no idea," Naruto said. "Raikage or not, she's my friend."

A nodded then shot toward Naruto. While A was moving Naruto entered Sage mode then caught A's fists and then kicked him away. A landed on his feet and grinned at Naruto.

"Not bad," A said.

"Just tell me why you were trying to kill Koyuki," Naruto said.

"Because Kabuto told me too," A said. "And because I knew you would come and I'd finally be able to kill you."

A charged again and Naruto simply blasted him with a Pressure Damage then finished him with the Flying Swallow technique while the others all ran.

"Now that that's out of the way," Naruto said. "Need to find out where the others are."

_"I can help"_ Kurama said.

_"Do it,"_ Naruto said.

Kurama separated from Naruto and then turned into his true form. Naruto and the others climbed on and Kurama took off at a full sprint. Within an hour they had gotten to Kirigakure. Naruto used his Dojutsu to search it but there were only three people in it.

"Empty," Naruto said. "The Kage's there though so we should stop."

Kurama laid down and Naruto ran inside and a few minutes later he came back out with Mei.

"Hello again Hinata," Mei said.

"Hello Mei," Hinata said.

Kurama began heading to Amegakure. When they arrived Naruto found it raining again and suspected someone was there but wasn't sure who.

"I wish Konan were alive," Hinata said.

"So do I," Naruto said. "Let's go meet the new boss."

They went inside and to the room usually filled by the leader. This time, however, there were three.

"NAGATO!" Naruto shouted grinning. "KONAN!"

They all turned and smirked. Nagato had removed the poles from his back and The other male had removed the piercings but it was obvious who it was.

"Hello Naruto," Nagato said. "It's good to see you again."

"Hello Naruto," Konan said.

"Hello Naruto," the third said waking forward. "It's good to see you under better circumstances."

"You're Yahiko," Naruto said.

"Yes," Yahiko said. "You knew me as Tendo Pein."

"Yes," Naruto said. "I like Yahiko better though. How are your piercings?"

"Gone," Yahiko said. "Nagato didn't think I needed the pain."

"Good call," Hinata said.

"Oh...um...hello Hinata," Yahiko and Nagato said together.

"Don't worry," Hinata said smiling. "I don't hold grudges. Otherwise you'd be gone by now."

"What brings you here?" Konan asked.

"All of the villages have been seeing disappearances," Naruto said.

"We've noticed," Konan said. "We'll help. First, show me what you can do."

Naruto smirked and both of them exploded into paper. They mixed thoroughly and Hinata didn't think they'd be able to get back together again. Then they became weapons and began trying to destroy each other's. After a couple minutes, they both reformed and Konan smiled.

"Not bad," Konan said. "You're almost as good as me."

"I can do this too," Naruto said growing bone spikes.

"That's just awesome," Konan said.

Naruto grinned and all five of them went back out to Kurama. They climbed on and Naruto physically restrained Konohamaru so he didn't attack Yahiko.

"BUT HE'S PAIN!" Konohamaru shouted.

"He's not pain anymore," Naruto said. "And Pain is on our side now."

Konohamaru eventually sighed and gave up trying to kill him. Instead he decided to simply sit a long ways away.

"I'm sorry," Yahiko said. "What I did was wrong."

Konohamaru just glared at him. Hanabi stood and challenged Nagato to a sparring match. Nagato smiled and stood then began avoiding Hanabi's attacks easily. She was using her Byakugan but Nagato still stayed out of her way. After a couple minutes he pinned her down then smiled when he felt her hand over his heart.

"Tie," Nagato said.

"You let me get that one," Hanabi said.

"Yep," Nagato said brightly while sitting up. "Little tip. With the Byakugan, it's more effective when you learn to simply expand your three hundred sixty view instead of zooming in to fight. Isn't it Naruto?"

"Very," Naruto said smiling.

He had learned to do that shortly after learning to use his eyes. He had spent most of his free time between Pregnancies to teach Hinata to do the same thing and she was actually very good at it and could see ten kilometers like that. She could see about ten miles by zooming in. Naruto could easily see three times that.

"How do I do that?" Hanabi asked.

"Just train the same way you do to see farther when you zoom in but focus on seeing all around," Naruto said.

"How does your Dojutsu work anyway?" Nagato asked.

"Depends on the situation," Naruto said. "I can see through Kirigakure mist better than you."

"True," Nagato said. "I can use Shinra Tensei and Bansho Ten'in."

"True," Naruto said. "And I'm jealous of those two."

"Yours can use them too," Kurama said.

"It can?" Naruto asked.

"Oh," Nagato said slapping his forehead. "Of course it can. Not to the extent of mine, but still."

"Don't you need the Deva Path for that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Nagato said. "Which is why I carry the new one with me."

Nagato set a body on Kurama's back and Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"That's funny," Naruto said. "It kind of looks like Kidomaru."

"It is," Nagato said. "He's fairly useful since he's actually all of the Pains in one."

"I bet that would be helpful," Naruto said. "Do I need the Tendo Pein for Shinra Tensei?"

"No," Kurama said. "You just need the knowledge of how it works."

Nagato made a hand seal and suddenly he and Naruto were both inside his head.

"It's empty in here," Naruto said looking around.

"I cleaned up," Nagato said.

"Cool," Naruto said. "I assume you're teaching me to use Shinra Tensei?"

"Right," Nagato said placing his hand on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto's eyes flashed with thousands of images. Wen it stopped Naruto rubbed his eyes then asked how Nagato knew how to do that.

"When one subconscious wants to show the other something, they merely need to make direct contact," Nagato said. "The forehead is simply the fastest and easiest."

"Cool," Naruto said.

"Now," Nagato said. "Let's see what you learned."

Naruto nodded then instantly blasted Nagato with Shinra Tensei. It had caught him off guard but it was also just as strong as Nagato's own.

"How are you as strong as me?" Nagato asked.

"How should I know?" Naruto asked.

"Show me what happens when you use a Genjutsu," Nagato said.

Naruto made Nagato think Naruto's arms were tiny and Nagato whistles when he saw Naruto's swirl designs spin.

"Impressive," Nagato said. "That doesn't help me at all. Let's just head back."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. No one seemed to have noticed they went anywhere. Hinata sensed Naruto was different and smiled.

"How does it feel?" Hinata asked.

"Awesome," Naruto said. "Wanna see it?"

"Sure," Hinata said.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru and his spiral designs spun while Konohamaru flew off of Kurama then Kidomaru sat up and held his hands out. Konohamaru began to fly back toward Kurama but couldn't catch up. After five seconds, Naruto held out his hand and Konohamaru caught back up then landed next to Hanabi.

"Could you please stop using me for a punching back?" Konohamaru asked.

"Sure," Naruto said.

Just then Kurama stopped and Naruto could see Iwagakure.

"We're already here?" Nagato asked.

"Welcome to the Nine-tails Express," Naruto said. "Come on Mei."

Naruto and Mei went inside the city and after a few minutes they came back out with Onoki. They all climbed on then Kurama lay down.

"Didn't sense them?" Naruto asked.

"No," Kurama said.

"Where haven't we been?" Naruto asked.

"My home," Temujin said.

"The Land of Snow," Koyuki said.

"Atlantis," Kurama said.

"Not including myths," Naruto said.

"It's a real place," Konan said. "I've seen it even if I never went in due to the water problem."

"So where first?" Naruto asked.

"Land of Snow," Nagato said.

"Too late," Konan said as a bunch of paper airplanes got back. "The only place left that's able to sustain life is Atlantis."

"Isn't that underwater?" Naruto asked.

"Not quite," Kurama said. "There's a sphere of pure Oxygen around the city itself. There are miles of water down to that."

"Perfect," Naruto said. "What about the Gelel stones?"

The airplanes all flew past and dropped Gelel stones next to Naruto.

"Cool," Naruto said.

Naruto pulled out two gloves with open fingers and slots on the backs for something to be placed. He put the Gelel Stones in the slots and then sealed the rest inside a Fuinjutsu scroll.

"Why do you need those?" Temujin asked.

"They're not mine," Naruto said tossing one to Hinata and the other to Hanabi.

They were both for the right hand. They both put them on and Kurama stood and sprinted to Konoha.

"Naruto!" Sakura said landing on Kurama's back then froze looking at Tenshi.

"Sakura," Naruto said. "It's time for us to free everyone. Apparently their in Atlantis."

"Funny," Sakura said.

"Not a joke," Kurama said.

"Ready the remaining Shinobi," Naruto said. "We're leaving shortly."

"How shortly?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and nodded. Then she left and everyone slid off.

"Tenshi," Naruto said. "Where's your father?"

"He and I were separated," Tenshi said. "When we were taken, I didn't see who it was. He knocked me out and when I woke up, I was in Kumogakure."

"I see," Naruto said. "Okay."

They both went into the village and joined the others who were waiting for them.

"Now what?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to go visit some of the others," Tenshi said.

"Tell Sakura I said hi," Naruto said. "I'm going to get some ramen."

Hinata joined him and the rest went to the hot spring. Once Naruto and Hinata were done, They went to the hot spring and joined the others. They relaxed until late then went home to sleep. Since most were new to the village, Naruto gave them rooms from his house. They all went to sleep and after fifteen minutes Naruto was keeping an eye out and Tenshi sneaked in. Naruto met her in the main hall before she even knew he was there.

"Howdy Tenshi," Naruto said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...um...I was just...um..." Tenshi tried to think of something to say.

"I warn you," Naruto said. "I'm not in the mood for lies."

"I came because I'm scared that I might get taken if I'm alone," Tenshi said blushing.

"Now, was that really so hard?" Naruto asked. "You can stay with Temujin. Last room on the right."

Tenshi thanked him then quietly went to the room and explained to Temujin why she was there. Temujin simply nodded and went back to his pullups. Naruto went back to bed and found Hinata waiting.

"Why's she here?" Hinata asked.

"Afraid of being taken," Naruto said climbing into bed.

They both went to bed and a few minutes later so did Temujin. The next morning they all woke up and went outside. Every shinobi in the village had amassed at the south gate. Naruto summoned every toad he could, Nagato summoned all of the summons he had with the exceptions of the centipedes and the multi-headed dog, Kurama split from Naruto and assumed his true form, and any other shinobi with mobile summons summoned them. All of the shinobi climbed on and Naruto looked around. He was on Kurama with Hinata, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Tsunade, Tenshi, Sakura, Temujin, Shion, Neji, and Tenten.

"Hey Naruto," Temujin said walking over. "Tsunade's fifty some right?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Then she must be really good at Transformation Jutsu," Temujin said. "What do you know about Shion?"

"She's open game if you feel like risking a broken neck," Naruto said.

"Sakura?" Temujin said.

"You have more luck and less broken bones by teasing a rhinoceros," Naruto said.

"Got it," Temujin said.

He walked back to stand by Shion and a couple minutes later she slapped him but was clearly blushing and trying not to laugh.

"Looks like she likes him," Hinata said walking over to Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Is this really as fast as they go?"

"I can go faster obviously but the others are moving at their top speed," Kurama said.

Just then Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko dropped from Nagato's summon bird and landed lightly behind Naruto.

"This is going to take forever," Konan said.

"Agreed," Naruto said. "Kurama could easily make it there in minutes."

"But I can't swim as fast as your toads," Kurama said.

"Good to know," Naruto said. "Where's your dog?"

"Saved him in case we meet any hostile summons," Nagato said. "The centipede is just too hard to ride."

"Good point," Naruto said. "Here comes the hostile summon."

Just then a giant purple snake shot out of the ground and landed in front of the others.

"Manda?" Kurama said. "I thought he was killed!"

"You scared?" Naruto asked.

"I'll handle him," Gamabunta said.

"Don't bother," Nagato said. "I got a better one."

Nagato used Kidomaru to summon the giant multi-headed dog. The dog instantly attacked Manda who made the mistake of trying to use his mouth and tail to rip the dog in half. The dog split into two and Manda tried to hit one with his tail and that one split into three. Then all of the dogs attacked each other until there were more then twenty. Then all of the dogs attacked Manda and within minutes they had removed the skin from the bone. Then Nagato released the jutsu and the dog disappeared.

"Effective," Naruto said. "Time to contin-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke landed in front of him and he tripped him and put his Chakra Blade up to his throat.

"Where there's a snake summon, a snake is never far," Naruto said.

"Funny," Sasuke said. "I heard about the disappearances. I'm here to help."

"Funny way of showing it," Naruto said nodding toward the dead snake.

"That was Kabuto," Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at him then helped him up and turned his back on him. Sasuke had left Naruto and Sakura to die when they had requested his help fighting Madara. As a result, Sakura had been injured and Naruto had been injured trying to protect her. Hinata had tried to save them but had been fatally wounded. Naruto had completely lost control and had jumped to nine tails. Madara had tried to fight him but had quickly been crushed then blown away by a Tailed Beast Ball. Once that was done Kurama had given up a nearly fatal amount of chakra to save Hinata. Then he had fallen into a coma for three years. Even Hinata held a grudge for it.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said.

"Don't care," Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and a moment later, the rest of Taka landed on Kurama's head and Naruto instantly beheaded Orochimaru.

"Feel better?" Suigetsu asked.

"Much," Naruto said. "Welcome aboard Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo. Jugo, please try to restrain your other half."

"I will," Jugo said.

"I'm going to keep watch," Sasuke said.

"Don't waste your time," Naruto said. "I can see for thirty miles around."

"Yeah sure," Sasuke said.

"He can," Hinata said. "And you really should stop talking before he loses what little self restraint he has left."

"He can't beat me any-" Sasuke began before Naruto used Bansho Ten'in to pull him to himself.

Naruto caught him by the neck and glared at Sasuke.

"If you open your mouth one more time I'll crush your wind pipe and feed you to Kurama," Naruto said.

Then he threw Sasuke with Shinra Tensei and Jugo caught Sasuke before he could fly off of Kurama. Then Naruto sat on Kurama's head and Began to gather Nature Chakra. Once he had enough he let it leave his body again. This served to calm his nerves and cool his temper. Then he made three clones and they were summoned away by Fukasaku. Then Naruto sat down and decided to simply meditate until they arrived. Hinata sat next to him and did the same.

"When this is over," Naruto said. "Remind me to have Fukasaku teach you Sage Jutsu."

"I will," Hinata said.

After a couple more hours all of the summons stopped and everyone got down to stretch and make camp.

"This is taking forever," Kurama said walking over in his human form.

"No kidding," Naruto said. "Looks like there may be a bit of a wait before we arrive."

"Two weeks by my count," Kurama said.

"Naruto Boy," Fukasaku said landing on his shoulder.

"Hey Geezer Sage," Naruto said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm going to take you two to Mount Myoboku," Fukasaku said.

"Sure," Naruto said. "How do we get back?"

"Shima will take care of that," Fukasaku said.

Then he pulled out a scroll and told Hinata to sign a summoning contract with the toads. She did and then Fukasaku tapped the scroll and both of them disappeared. Then Fukasaku tossed a scroll to Konohamaru who also signed a contract with the toads.

"Use a summoning jutsu on that to bring Shima here," Fukasaku said. "Do not do it until you reach Atlantis or you have absolutely no way to win without them."

Konohamaru nodded and put the scroll in his pack. Hinata looked around and smiled. Mount Myoboku was enormous and seemed very strange to her. There were no real trees but there were gigantic leaves that could easily support her weight.

"This is amazing!" Hinata said.

"Weight until lunch," Naruto said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

Naruto visibly paled and Hinata could tell that it wouldn't be pleasant. Fukasaku appeared a moment later and led Hinata to the Toad Oil waterfall.

"This is Toad Oil," Fukasaku said. "It basically works like a Nature Chakra Magnet."

"What's Nature Chakra?" Hinata asked.

"Nature Chakra, or Nature Energy, is the energy from the air, ground, plants, stones, basically everything around you except people," Naruto said.

"Let me give you a demonstration," Fukasaku said walking over to a stone frog.

He made the hand sign just as Gamatatsu landed next to them.

"Wow," Gamatatsu said. "He's cool. I wish I could use Nature Chakra."

Fukasaku then placed his hands on the stone frog and tried to lift it. After a couple minutes of him straining he finally lifted it over his head then put it back down. He began panting and Hinata looked at him in awe.

"Trust me," Naruto whispered. "It's not as great as it looks."

"I heard that!" Fukasaku said. "Let's see you do better."

Naruto created a clone who began to gather Nature Energy. Naruto walked over to the toad then released the clone and entered Sage Mode. Then he placed one hand on the frog and easily lifted it over his head. Then he set it down and leaned against it.

"Told you so," Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Fukasaku said angrily. "Either way, that's the power of Nature Chakra."

"Mine was the power of Sage Mode," Naruto said.

"Cool," Hinata said.

"What's important about Sage Mode is that it makes you stronger and more durable than normal," Naruto said. "It also only lasts about five minutes."

"You forgot the most important part," Fukasaku said.

"No," Naruto said. "I just figured you'd like to have something to say."

"Absorbing too much Nature Chakra will turn you into one of those," Fukasaku said pointing at the stone statues.

"Great," Hinata said.

Fukasaku led Hinata to the oil and rubbed a bit on her arm. After a minute her arm and that side of her face began to mutate so Fukasaku summoned his baton and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wait," Naruto said. "You don't have to hit them as hard as you can yet when you were training me you still smashed me just as hard as you could?"

"I was having fun and you annoyed me," Fukasaku said.

"Great," Naruto said.

"How good is she at being still?" Fukasaku asked.

"She won't have much trouble with it," Naruto said.

Hinata sat in Lotus Position by the oil and Fukasaku put some on her hands and face. After a couple minutes she began to mutate so he tapped her with the baton. After about thirty failed attempts, she finally managed to get as far as she could with Toad Oil.

"Lift a statue," Fukasaku said.

Hinata did as she was told and had a bit of trouble. Then she put it back down and Fukasaku tapped her with the baton again. Then he told her to try to sense it without the Toad Oil. She did so and within minutes she was not only able to sense it but began to gather it. After a couple minutes she began to mutate and Fukasaku tapped her with the baton. After a few more attempts Fukasaku decided she needed to try the same thing as Naruto.

"Try to be as still as you can," Fukasaku said.

Hinata did and after a couple minutes, a bird landed on her shoulder and she jumped.

"She needs practice," Fukasaku said.

"Okay," Naruto said. "Come one Hinata."

The three of them went to the same stone towers Naruto and Jiraiya trained on and Naruto and Fukasaku took stone slabs up to the top. Hinata followed and balanced hers on top of a spike. She stayed as still as possible but after a couple seconds she twitched when her nose began to itch and her slab began to lean. She fell but Fukasaku caught her and she tried again. After three hours she was finally able to stay still. Fukasaku winked at Naruto then flicked a rock at the spike she was on. It hit and made a loud noise and Hinata didn't react in the slightest.

"Congratulations," Fukasaku said. "Now gather Nature Chakra."

Naruto held his hand out and Fukasaku tossed him the baton. Then Naruto went over to stand next to Hinata. She began to gather Nature Energy and after a couple seconds, violet pigmentations appeared around her eyes. She opened them and he saw that her eyes were yellow with horizontal bars for pupils.

"She's in Perfect Sage Mode," Naruto said.

"Good," Fukasaku said. "Now let's see if she can learn Frog Kumite."

"First let's see just how good you really are," Naruto said.

Fukasaku gathered Nature Energy and attacked Naruto. Before he could reach Naruto, Naruto pinned him in mid air with Shinra Tensei. Then he let Fukasaku go and attacked him. Fukasaku managed to recover in time to match Naruto's punch but still shot back and smashed into his spike.

"You win," Fukasaku said. "Now her."

Fukasaku began to teach Hinata to use Frog Kumite and within an hour she was as good as Naruto was when he fought Pain.

"Congratulations," Fukasaku said. "You're the best learner I've ever met."

"Now then," Hinata said. "Do you plan on letting me fight along side you?"

"We'll see," Naruto said. "Kabuto's mine either way."

"Deal," Hinata said.

They both continued to train and after two days, Hinata and Naruto both got the idea to use their Dojutsu while in Sage Mode. They both activated them and their eyes turned white but kept the pupils. Naruto also got the spiral designs.

"Let's see just how far I can see," Naruto said.

He looked as far as he could in all directions and whistled at the distance. Then he focused on one direction and grinned.

"What can you see?" Hinata asked.

Naruto whispered something to her and she smirked and lightly slapped him in the back of the head.

"Quit lying," Hinata said.

"Not lying," Naruto said. "I can see our backs."

"Prove it," Hinata said.

"How?" Naruto said. "I could just as easily see our backs while seeing all around."

"How close are the others?" Hinata asked.

"See for yourself," Naruto said.

Hinata tried despite the fact that they were easily a hundred miles away. Her jaw dropped when she zoomed in to the max and saw the others racing along.

"Awesome!" Hinata said.

"Now we might need to head back," Naruto said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Thirty feet underground," Naruto said.

Hinata looked and saw that there were hundreds of giant snakes heading toward the others.

_"KURAMA!"_ Naruto shouted through him and Kurama's link. _"COMPANY BELOW!"_

Kurama warned Nagato and Nagato summoned his dog and centipedes and the dog split into fifty. The snakes shot out of the ground and Kurama instantly felt Naruto telling him to summon him and Hinata without Naruto saying anything.

"Konohamaru!" Kurama said. "Do it now!"

Konohamaru summoned Shima who in turn summoned Naruto and Hinata. Naruto instantly smashed three snakes away and they crashed into six more.

"Nagato!" Naruto said. "We're going to need more dogs!"

"They can only go to fifty!" Nagato said.

"Great," Naruto said. "Only one thing for it then. Get everyone airborne."

Nagato did just that and Naruto and Hinata leapt to the ground. Instantly thousands upon thousands of snakes shot out of the ground and all of the summons began fighting. No one was doing very well but they were able to hold the snakes back. After a few more minutes it became apparent that they were going to lose.

"NAGATO!" Naruto shouted. "WE NEED THE GEDO MAZO!"

Nagato nodded and Naruto took over keeping the others in the air while Nagato used Kidomaru to summon the Demonic Statue. The statue opened its mouth and a dragon shot out. The dragon began flying around and every time it touched a snake, the snake would scream in pain but wouldn't die. After a couple minutes Nagato released the snakes and Naruto lowered everyone to the ground. All of the summons were out cold but the snakes were still moving around.

"Kurama!" Naruto said.

Kurama burst out of the ground with a Tailed Beast Ball. All of the shinobi released their summons and Kurama shot the Tailed Beast Ball at a snake. Before it could hit a gigantic white snake with smaller white snakes forming scale designs shot out of the ground and swallowed it.

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR MOUTHS AND NOSES!" Sasuke shouted.

They all did but when the snake exploded the toxins still paralyzed everyone except Naruto and Hinata. Naruto began to attack the snakes and Hinata did the same. Within minutes she realized that her gentle fist style was useless and began using her Chakra Blades instead. After about three minutes Naruto felt his Sage Mode expiring and decided to get the most out of it. He created five clones and all of the clones created two Rasenshuriken. They all threw them and when the dust cleared there were three snakes left. Unfortunately the moment Naruto released his Rasenshuriken, he exited Sage Mode and the toxins paralyzed him. Hinata killed two more snakes before her Sage Mode expired then the last attacked. Before it could Naruto managed to aim his hand at her and shot a Beast Wave Gale Palm to knock her out of the way. Then Matatabi separated from her and entered her true form. Since her true form was made out of fire she wasn't affected by the toxins from the white snake. She leapt onto the last snake's head and began shredding it then squeezed inside and the snake began to scream as smoke curled out of its wounds, nose, and mouth. Then it began to swell and finally exploded. Matatabi landed on her feet and shook some blood off before it could back on. Then she went around and got rid of the white snake's remains until the toxins were gone.

"That was a little too close," Naruto said.

"Agreed," Nagato said before coughing up blood.

Naruto healed him then walked over to Hinata who was still unconscious. He healed her and she woke up.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"I had to blast you with a jutsu so the snake wouldn't eat you," Naruto said.

"Oh," Hinata said. "Thank you."

He helped her up and all of the Shinobi re-summoned their respective creatures. Everyone got on and they continued toward Atlantis but decidedly slower than before. After a little while they stopped and released the summons so they could recover. Then the shinobi began to run toward it on their own. After three straight days of moving they stopped and Kurama told Naruto that they were halfway there.

"How big can you get?" Naruto asked as Kurama's human form sat across the fire from him.

"Big enough to carry everyone if some rode in my mouth," Kurama said.

"Good," Naruto said. "We need to speed this up."

"Wait until tomorrow," Hinata said.

"I planned on it," Naruto said. "I'm too tired to do much of anything right now."

Just then all of the summons appeared and formed a circle around the camp.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Gamabunta.

"Someone's summoned a certain ten-tailed monster to fight along side a certain black skinned demon," Gamabunta said. "Both are headed this way."

"Oh that's just fucking perfect," Naruto said standing. "Hinata stay out of this fight."

"No way," Hinata said. "One Toad sage isn't enough to fight the ten-tailed beast and The Forbidden."

Naruto nodded and made three shadow clones. Hinata did the same and Naruto smirked at the simple fact that she could use clones. Then Fukasaku reverse summoned the clones and the clones began to store Nature Energy. Naruto and Hinata both entered Sage mode just as the Ten-tailed beast and The Forbidden came into view over a hill. The Forbidden was a lot smaller than he had been before. He had been twice the ten-tailed beat's height but now was the same height.

"He's weaker than he should be!" Kurama said. "We can end him!"

"Hinata," Naruto said. "We'll handle The Forbidden. You and Matatabi along with anyone with enough energy take the Ten-tails."

"Agreed," Hinata said.

Fifty shinobi including the Ame Orphans ran out and Nagato created a shield around himself out of pure chakra then sat down and Kidomaru stood.

"If it's all the same to you," Kidomaru said. "We'll help out with The Forbidden."

"Sure," Naruto said.

He, Kurama, and the Ame Orphans all sprinted out to meet The Forbidden. When they got there, Naruto took the time to use Sage Mode Shinra Tensei to knock the Ten-tailed Beast over. Then they all climbed to The Forbidden's head and into his ears until they reached its ear drums. Naruto was glad he and Kurama were mentally linked and were in different ears.

_"Ready,"_ Naruto said.

_"Set,"_ Kurama said.

_"GO!"_ Both shouted.

They both shot a Pressure Damage at the ear drums. The blasts hit and destroyed the ear drums then they all ran inside until they reached the Brain Cavity. When they got there, all of them prepared their strongest attacks and shot them but the attacks had little effects.

"I have a better idea," Naruto said. "Kurama, Searing Migraine. Pain, give it a boost with Shinra Tensei. You two use anything you can. Ready. Go!"

They all fired their jutsus and Naruto used a Pressure Damage to mix with Kurama's Searing Migraine that made the power triple. When the blast hit, The Forbidden shrieked in pain and its brain literally melted. They all ran out of its head and leapt off as Kurama assumed his true form to catch them. The Forbidden exploded and Kurama was sent flying but Naruto absorbed him before he could be injured anymore. They all landed on the ground with minimal injuries and Naruto turned to see the Ten-tailed Beast roar in pain then spit Hinata out at the camp. Naruto entered Sage Mode and caught her then set her down and turned back to the Ten-tailed Beast.

"I'll finish up," Naruto said. He began to run around the Ten-tailed Beast shooting as many jutsus as he could manage at it but it was still facing Hinata. After a second he stopped in his tracks and realized why. Then he sprinted back as fast as he could as it pointed one finger at her. The finger suddenly sharpened to a point then shot at Hinata in a flash. Naruto shoved Hinata out of the way about a second before the attack hit him and half a second later Neji shoved him out of the way. Naruto landed on his side but barely felt it. Instead he felt the cut the claw had left on his chest and saw the claw sticking out of the back of Neji's chest. It had clearly passed through his heart. Naruto entered Sage mode one more time and sprinted to the Ten-tailed Beast. He placed both of his hands on its head and began channeling Nature Energy into it while taking more from his surroundings. After about three minutes, the Ten-tailed Beast began to swell and took on the characteristics of a toad then finally turned to stone and Naruto lost what little energy he had left and fell. Kurama separated from him and caught him then took him back to the camp.

"Hey Naruto," Neji said.

Naruto broke the Ten-tailed Beast's finger then carefully pulled it out and healed Neji as best he could.

"Don't bother," Neji said. "It's too late."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well I couldn't just let my Brother-In-Law die could I?" Neji asked before coughing up blood.

"There's got to be a way to save you," Naruto said. "Nagato!"

"I'm sorry," Nagato said. "That ability only works on my dead paths."

"There's got to be something," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry," Neji said. "You can't save me."

"But-" Naruto said.

"Don't try," Neji said. "You're more important than me. Only you stand a chance against them. You have to survive. Don't...don't waste energy trying to bring me back from the dead. You'll...never be...able to...save...everyone."

Neji's eyes glazed over and both Hinata and Hanabi buried their faces in their husbands' chests. Naruto closed his eyes and prayed for Neji to be forgiven of all his sins and to be allowed into Heaven. After about five minutes Naruto used a crystal style jutsu to encase Neji's body in an invincible crystal tomb.

"Rest in peace," Naruto said.

Kurama walked over and assumed his true form and the other summons got ready for travel.

"It's time to move," Kurama said. "I'm sorry."

Naruto and Kidomaru used a combined Shinra Tensei to destroy the Ten-tailed Beat's body. Then everyone got on Kurama's back but Naruto, Hinata, Temujin, Tenshi, Sakura, the Ame Orphans, Shion, Tenten, Tsunade, Hanabi, and Konohamaru all rode inside his mouth. After about five minutes they arrived and Kurama let them all out.

"Straight down," Kurama said.

Naruto summoned his three biggest toads and told the toads to eat all of the shinobi. They did and then dove in and swam straight down toward Atlantis.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto," Hinata said. "If I had done my job and finished the Ten-tailed Beast when you told me too, Neji would still be alive."

Naruto didn't answer but she could see that he was grateful to her for trying to cheer him up. Naruto stood and entered Sage mode so that he'd be ready to fight at a moment's notice if need be.

THE END

* * *

Please review but no being rude. Only leave reviews to help improve the story.


	4. Naruto: It's Over

I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters. I own Atlantis.

* * *

White Zetsu speaking.

**Black Zetsu speaking.**

* * *

It's Over

Naruto didn't like anything about the city. Atlantis was enormous. It was easily the size of all Five Great Shinobi Villages along with Kirigakure. It was made entirely out of coral which rendered Earth Style jutsu practically useless. The city had a fifteen mile in diameter sphere of oxygen around the city.

"No water style or we'll lose our air," Naruto told Konan who was relaying the message through Paper Clones. "No Earth Style because it doesn't work the way it's supposed to."

Konan relayed the message then released her clones and fully reformed.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"We need to find a way to the center," Naruto said. "I can sense Kakashi and Gaara there. There are others but I'm focusing them for the time being."

"What about our children?" Hinata asked.

"I don't sense them yet," Naruto said. "We'll find them. I promise."

Naruto exited Sage Mode and they began to search for a way to the center of the city which was where the three groups were supposed to meet up. Naruto had kept those who rode in Kurama's mouth with him as his group and the other two had chosen their own members.

After five minutes they reached the center at the same time as the other two and freed all of the prisoners. As Naruto had feared, his and Konohamaru's children weren't there.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Kakashi said. "Your children...they...they were taken."

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Kabuto," Kakashi said. "He's leading the team but he's also taking orders from someone. He took your children to be a sacrifice to whatever gives him orders."

"Where's B?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi said. "He was never here. I assumed you would have gotten his help."

"I tried," Naruto said. "He was among the disappearances."

"There may be another reason," Gaara said. "It would be difficult at best to take a Jinchuriki without destroying a lot of ground."

"There was no collateral damage at all," Naruto said. "He may have been poisoned. We don't know that he's behind the disappearances yet."

Kakashi then saw Tenshi and ran over to hug her. Gaara, on the other hand seemed put out by something, as did Shikamaru.

"Where are your siblings?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't seen them," Gaara said.

"You probably won't either," Kurama said walking over. "They're not here. There's another prison block on the east side. I sense a very strong presence there."

"Just one?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kurama said. "I can't tell who it is."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked.

They all smashed out of the ceiling and began heading for the Prison Block with Kurama in the lead. When they got there, Naruto freed the prisoners and Gaara almost expressed emotions when his family rushed over to him. The rest of Sunagakure left the cage then Naruto looked up and saw Sasori on the ceiling.

"Hinata!" Naruto said. "Up!"

Hinata looked up then entered Sage Mode and leapt at Sasori. Sasori tried to dodge her attack but she used Frog Kumite and the Nature Energy smashed him into the ceiling and he began to fall. Before he could get very far, Hinata smashed him into the ceiling again and this time his core exploded. Hinata landed next to Naruto and exited Sage Mode.

"I like Sage Mode," Hinata said. "It's really effective."

"I know right?" Naruto said. "Now then, where did the rest of them go?"

"Hello punk," Kakuzu said. "Been a while."

"I call Hot stuff there," Hidan said pointing at Hinata.

Both Naruto and Hinata entered Sage Mode and smirked. Naruto leapt at Kakuzu and punched him in the face as hard as he could. Kakuzu hardened his skin but Naruto still left a crack running from the top of his head to the middle of his chest. Naruto punched him again an his entire chest exploded. Kakuzu screamed and doubled over. Then his body reformed and the only remaining mask separated from his body. It was the mask that used Flame Style Jutsu.

"Time to get this over with," Kakuzu said. "Hidan, the usual."

"Little busy," Hidan said while doing his best to avoid Hinata's attacks.

He had several injuries from Frog Kumite but was other wise doing well. Naruto could see that Hinata had been cut at some point and Hidan had begun to draw the symbol on the floor but now it was all he could do to avoid being killed by Hinata.

"Fire Style, Searing Migraine!" Kakuzu shouted.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" Naruto said.

Instantly the attacks mixed and continued to shoot at Naruto but then Naruto and Nagato used Shinra Tensei to send the blast back at Kakuzu. Kakuzu didn't have enough time to dodge it and when the smoke cleared The only thing left was the destroyed mask.

"One down," Naruto said. "Now to keep that one from being a problem."

He turned around just as Hinata scored a direct hit to Hidan's face and reduced it to an oddly shaped bowl. It also separated from his shoulders and landed on the ground. It made a strangled groaning sound that then turned into the sound of someone blowing on their arm to make a fake fart.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "I can't understand you. What a shame."

He tore Hidan's lower jaw off then threw it away.

"Take the head somewhere it can be permanently disposed of," Naruto said after summoning a small Gamatatsu.

Gamatatsu swallowed the head then disappeared.

"They're going fast," Naruto said.

"Who's left?" Hinata asked.

"Kabuto and Zetsu," Kurama said.

"Great," Naruto said. "War all over again."

"Actually we thought we'd just get this over with," Zetsu said as he dropped out of the ceiling. "**We're tired of serving that black prick**."

"Racist," Naruto said. "And look who you're calling black Pot."

"Hah hah hah," Zetsu laughed. "He's got a good point.** SHUT UP!**"

"Let's get this over with," Naruto said.

Zetsu held out both hands and all of his fingers turned into wooden spikes and shot at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto stopped his with Shinra Tensei and Hinata side stepped her own. Then Naruto darted forward and Zetsu groaned less than a second before Naruto put his fist through his heart. Then he used Shinra Tensei and blew both halves of Zetsu into a million pieces.

"Now just Kabuto and his leader," Naruto said.

"Where'd they go?" Hinata asked.

"Where could they go?" Naruto asked.

"I have an idea," Temujin said. "They may have gone to-"

"THE LEAF VILLAGE!" Konan suddenly shouted. "I left a clone there and it was just destroyed by a giant snake!"

"Oh that's just great," Naruto said. "Everyone to the surface!"

The shinobi began to move back to the toads that were waiting for them but after less than a minute a giant snake made out of water smashed through the edge of the bubble and water began to shoot in. Everyone scrambled to get aboard but a lot got carried away by the current. After about five minutes Naruto and all of his friends got onto a toad and the other two left. Naruto quickly searched the city for shinobi but those he found were dead. He recognized Ibiki but the rest he didn't recognize. They all got into Gamabunta's mouth and he leapt into the water. After a couple seconds, however, the water snake attacked him. He managed to escape serious harm but the snake hit him in the stomach and made him cough. Most of them held on but Hinata and Hanabi both flew out into the water. Naruto shot out after them and Konohamaru would have also but Gamabunta closed his mouth. The snake came around for another attack but Naruto blasted it with a Pressure Damage and it broke apart.

_"A little help please Kurama!"_ Naruto said.

Kurama agreed and showed Naruto how to turn chakra into pure oxygen. The only problem with it was that the transformation could only be done inside the mouth.

_"Don't suppose you could show Hanabi how to do it?"_ Naruto asked.

_"If you can get her inside your head fast enough I will gladly show her,"_ Kurama said.

Naruto swam over and motioned for Hanabi to sit in Lotus Position. The moment she did she disappeared and a moment later reappeared and nodded at Naruto. Naruto nodded back then teleported to Hinata's side. He grabbed her by the arm and began to swim upward but with little success. After a second he created oxygen and inhaled then blue out bubbles. Then he used a transformation jutsu to give himself gills and Hinata did the same. After a second Hanabi caught on and also created gills and they began to swim toward the surface. After about thirty minutes they reached the surface and found themselves in the middle of a Hurricane. Gamabunta was nowhere in sight and neither was the mainland. There was, however, and island so that was the way they swam. After about an hour they reached the island and climbed onto the shore then collapsed from exhaustion.

"Where the hell are we?" Hinata asked.

"God knows," Naruto said. "At least we escaped Atlantis alive."

"True," Hanabi said. "Now what?"

"Now we need shelter," Naruto said while the rain hit him like daggers of ice.

They all got up and began walking toward the trees but Naruto, on Kurama's orders, turned toward the cliffs off to the left. Hinata and Hanabi followed and after about three minutes they found a cave. They all went in and Kurama separated from Naruto and then used a fire style jutsu to make a fire that couldn't go out from wind or lack of fuel.

"It's not Amaterasu so it can be put out with water but I still don't suggest sticking your arm or something in it," Kurama said.

With that, he went back into Naruto and began using his chakra to keep him warm. After a couple seconds Hinata and Hanabi both snuggled up against him for warmth then fell asleep. Naruto also fell asleep but not for another hour.

The next morning when Naruto woke up, he found that the girls had migrated away from him and instead were laying on the opposite wall with their arms wrapped around each other. He stood and stretched then left the cave and looked around. The island was beautiful. It had hundreds of coconut trees on the beach which wrapped around half the island then got replaced by cliffs. Further into the island Naruto could see that there was a forest but it was largely dominated by Sakura blossoms, otherwise known as Japanese Cherry Blossoms.

"This place is beautiful," Naruto said. "Too bad we have to leave."

Naruto walked out onto the water and entered Sage mode then used his Dojutsu to look for the main land. Within minutes he found it and saw that it was about three hundred miles to the west. He and Hinata could easily run that far in Sage Mode but Hanabi would be hard pressed to make it halfway there.

"See anything?" Hinata asked walking out to him.

"Three hundred miles west," Naruto said. "Hanabi wouldn't make it."

"I could carry her," Hinata said.

"You wouldn't make it while carrying her," Naruto said. "I'll do it. But first we need to eat."

"I wonder if..." Hinata trailed off and her face fell.

"Hinata," Naruto said. "Our child is fine. The medical Ninja would have made protecting our child and Hanabi's their top priority. Nothing bad is going to happen to them. Once we get home, I'm going to kill Kabuto and his leader then we'll save the rest of our children and everything will be fine. You'll see."

Hinata nodded then hugged him and he hugged her back while gently running his hand over her back.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Naruto asked grinning in an attempt to cheer her up. "Did you and Hanabi have any late night excursions?"

"Of course not," Hinata said punching his arm and smiling. "We're not Konohamaru you know."

"True," Naruto said. "Come on. We should find some food before Hanabi wakes up."

Hinata nodded and they quickly hunted down a deer. Then Naruto skinned it and cooked it. When he was done Hanabi woke up and they all ate then went back to the shore.

_"You'd better keep me on my feet,"_ Naruto said to Kurama.

_"I will,"_ Kurama said.

Naruto and Hinata entered Sage Mode then Naruto knelt and Hanabi understood and climbed onto his back. Then they took off at a full sprint and were grateful to Lee for training them. They would have about fifteen minutes of travel. After five minutes their Sage Modes expired and they ran into a storm. They kept going as well as they could but withing minutes it became too dangerous and they used a jutsu to give themselves gills then dove underwater and began to swim. After another three hour the storm calmed and they climbed out of the water. They took the time to reenter Sage Mode then Hanabi climbed on again and they took off running again. After another five minutes their Sage Modes expired again but this time they not only ran into a storm, but this time the storm was a category six hurricane. Hanabi clung to Naruto with all her might and Hinata tried her best to stay next to him but was quickly beginning to be separated. He turned and ran over to her and picked her up then turned back toward land and continued. After five more minutes they reached land and got away from the water then collapsed. None of them had Earth Style jutsu so they just lay on the ground. The rain stung but none of them had enough energy to move. All of Hanabi's energy had been drained by the cold and the task of hanging on.

After five minutes Naruto entered Sage Mode and picked up both women then began to run toward a cave he could see in the distance. He checked to make sure the cave was empty then carried them in and gently set them against the wall and sat next to them. Both huddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around them. Then he released his Sage Mode and they all passed out.

"Up and at 'em squirt," Kurama's voice rumbled. "We've got a village to save."

Naruto woke up and looked around. Hinata and Hanabi were still asleep against his chest and he could see Kurama's giant eye looking in through the mouth of the cave. It was daylight so he carefully carried both women to Kurama's back. Then he told Kurama to catch the others and that was it. He did and once Naruto and the others were off of him, he reverted to his normal form.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked.

"We caught up with the others," Naruto said.

"What's wrong with Hanabi?" Konohamaru asked running over.

"She's just tired," Naruto said calmly. "We all had a long day yesterday."

Konohamaru froze then a sly grin spread across his face. Hanabi woke up in time to hear Naruto's explanation then saw Konohamaru's grin and glared at him and Naruto set her back on her feet.

"No," Hanabi said. "We ran three hundred miles through two hurricanes."

"Oh," Konohamaru said looking board.

Naruto sighed and shook his head then lay on his back and stared at the sky. Hinata sat next to him and after a couple minutes Kakashi walked over.

"I realize you two are probably tired but-" Kakashi began.

"I know," Naruto said. "We need to get to the village fast. Believe me, I know what the stakes are. You have no idea the position I'm in. You got your child back when you got free. Our children are going to be sacrifices if we don't hurry. Believe me when I say that I have no intention of sitting around here while they're in danger."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto stood. He summoned all of the toads he could then everyone climbed on. Naruto's friends got on Kurama and Naruto told him to stay with the toads. Then, before anyone could interfere, Naruto teleported back to his apartment. When he got there he was shocked to see that the entire village was in ruins. He saw that Hiashi was half buried under rubble about a hundred feet away. When Naruto reached him, he saw that he was wide awake and seemed ecstatic.

"Hiashi," Naruto said kneeling. "Where's Kabuto?"

"He-he's ah...he's ah...he's dead," Hiashi said in a half confused voice.

"Are you high?" Naruto asked. "No, better question, were you bitten?"

"Yep!" Hiashi said cheerfully.

"Perfect," Naruto said. "Where's Rin?"

"She's ah...she's...she's...she's...ah...she's...protecting...the children," Hiashi said. "Yup. Yup, she is. Yup. Yup, that's what she's doin'. Yup."

"What children?" Naruto asked.

"Ah...the ah...the Hokage's children," Hiashi said.

"Do you recognize me at all?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi's eyes suddenly focused on Naruto and he became serious.

"Naruto!" Hiashi said. "Kabuto isn't the one you should worry about. It's his boss. My grand children were all taken by them as a sacrifice to him. We managed to get them back and the boss wasn't pleased with Kabuto for losing them."

Hiashi's attention began to drift again so Naruto said, "Hiashi! What did the boss do to Kabuto?"

"He ah...he...he killed him," Hiashi said.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno," Hiashi said cheerfully.

"Which way did he go?" Naruto asked.

"Sunagakure," Hiashi said nodded. "But don't worry about that. He was just some idiot. Went north, the dumb ass."

"North," Naruto said. "The only Shinobi Village that way is...Kumogakure."

An image of Gaara telling telling him that B might be a traitor flashed through his head.

"B," Naruto growled. "Where are the children?"

"They're in the nose. Yup. Yup, they are. Yup. Dat's right." Hiashi said before he laughed like he had just broken out of an insane asylum.

"What nose?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi simply flicked Naruto's nose then laughed again before finally coughing up blood and then dropping dead. Just as he did Hinata landed next to them and Kurama landed next to her.

"Naruto," Hinata said. "Kurama filled me in on what my father said. Wait...is...he..."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

Hinata covered her mouth but didn't say anything.

"Did he say where the children were?" Hinata asked.

"The...nose," Naruto said before slapping his forehead and turning toward Hokage Mountain.

All of the noses had been destroyed except Naruto's. Naruto slapped his forehead again and stood.

"I'll get the children," Naruto said. "Kurama, tell the others that it's B. also tell them that I'm going after him myself and no one is allowed to interfere."

Kurama turned and vanished from his raw speed and Naruto sprinted to his statue's nose. Inside the face was mostly hollow. It was a place to hide in case the village was attacked. He climbed inside and instantly, Konohamaru Jr. threw his arms around Naruto.

"Good to see you too," Naruto said. "How are the rest of you?"

"We're fine," Kushina said.

"So are we," Keiji said. "Ayako got a little banged up in an explosion but she'll be fine."

"What about the two youngest?" Naruto asked.

"Both are fine," Rin said. "I used my summon to keep them safe and alive since the hospital isn't standing anymore."

"Good," Naruto said.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what their names are?" Rin asked.

"Haven't decided, bad as that may sound," Naruto said. "We were going to name them once we actually got them out of the hospital."

"Fair enough," Rin said. "Finish this then you can name them."

"Right," Naruto said. "It's safe to leave if you can."

"We can," Konohamaru Jr. said. "We're just going to rest for a bit first."

Naruto nodded and went outside just as Nagato arrived.

"Make some stairs down for them please," Naruto said.

Nagato did as instructed then he and Naruto went back to the amassing group of Shinobi.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you going after B?" Hinata asked.

"Well yeah," Naruto said. "I just thought you'd like to know that our children are all safe."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Hinata said. "Just go kill that son of a bitch."

"Sure," Naruto said. "before that, though. You can go suck it B."

Hinata's face flashed with anger then smoke erupted from her and when it cleared B was in her place.

"I suppose I could have found a better target to impersonate huh?" B asked.

"Probably," Naruto said. "You probably could have chosen a better target to try to screw over too. Did you hurt Hinata?"

"No," B said. "She's still with her father."

"Good," Naruto said.

Just then B spun around in time to block an attack from Kakashi's Chidori. Before he could hit Kakashi, Konohamaru summoned one of Naruto's clones, who were still on Mount Myoboku, and Naruto released it to enter Sage Mode. Then he easily caught B's attack then kicked him backward.

"Not bad," B said.

"How come you're not rapping?" Naruto asked. "Did you finally get on your own nerves?"

"Just got tired of holding myself in check," B said. "Now you get to see why your father failed to beat me."

Then The Forbidden appeared next to him. B formed his full eight-tails form then grew until he was bigger than The Forbidden. Then he swallowed it hole and his power became unrivaled by even The Forbidden.

"Impressive," Naruto said. "Can we rival that Kurama?"

"Nope," Kurama said. "We could still beat it though."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "I was really hoping to avoid that inevitability."

"Can't always get what we want can we?" Kurama asked.

"No," Naruto said as Hinata ran over.

"Naruto," Hinata said. "What's going on? How'd he get so big?"

"Hinata listen to me," Naruto said. "I can stop him but when I do, I need you to promise me something."

"Of course," Hinata said. "What?"

"Be happy," Naruto said. "No matter what happens, don't give in to despair."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. "You're not going to...I mean...you can't just...Our children need a father!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "There's no other way. Konohamaru, I'm naming you Hokage."

Konohamaru nodded and Naruto looked around. Everyone had a feeling what he was going to do. Naruto hugged all of his friends one by one then kissed Hinata. When he pulled away he turned to Kurama and Kurama knew what he wanted.

"No way Boss," Kurama said. "You're not going alone. I'm coming and there's nothing you can sat about it."

"Not this time Kurama," Naruto said. "I'm leaving you to guard the village."

"But-" Kurama began.

"No," Naruto said.

He opened his mouth and a cloud of red chakra came out and then went into Kurama. Kurama kept his eyes on the ground and Naruto opened his mouth one last time. This time it was Gerotora that came out. Once that was done Naruto placed his hand over one eye and burned the seal into his eye then did the same with the other.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said. "Remember when I said I wanted my name on that rock? Looks like I get my wish after all."

He then looked up at B and teleported to B's head. He placed one hand on it, then looked at his friends for the last time. He raised his hand in farewell, then looked up at the sun, and they were gone. The moment they vanished, everything was silent. Then a single bird cried out in a low melancholy tone. Once again the world was silent. They all knew the same fact. Naruto, the world's hero and a great friend to all of them, was gone.

THE END

* * *

Please review but no being rude. Only leave reviews to help improve the story.


End file.
